It's Not Fair
by RLoli
Summary: Edie Leone is nothing special-she's not SOLDIER, nor a Turk, and definitely is not the last remaining Cetra. But she's Zack Fair's-dare she say it-best friend and that's special enough for her. Isn't it? One-sided OCxZack, OCxKunsel. Crisis Core.
1. Chocobo Stew

Here I am again! Perhaps I should wait a little before posting story after story, but I can't help myself. I r_eally _want to try my hand at an OC based fic and I am liking where this is going. I intend to keep my dear Edie as un-Mary-Sue-ish as possible, but I am trying to be good to her too. This fic will pretty much follow the events of Crisis Core, but will be based on the perceptions of Edie. Not only will it explore her unclear romantic feelings for Zack, but will give an external view of Zack's development throughout the game.

**I own nothing** but Edie Leone. I hope you like it!

* * *

**-It's Not Fair-**

Mako-blue eyes surveyed me while I sat at my desk, helpless, and unable to react.

"Are you even listening to me?" my superior asked, eyebrows arched and ignorant to the smiling idiot behind her.

"Loud and clear," I all but retorted in a carefully monotonous tone which I hoped didn't betray my almost unbearable amusement to said idiot behind the death-staring bitch.

"Good, don't let me catch you sleeping on the job again. We may not be SOLDIER, but our position in the company is not without its consequences," It took me a great deal of inner strength to resist rolling my eyes while the woman in front of me refused to let it go. So what? I had taken to resting my eyes for, like, five, maybe fifty minutes? It's not like I couldn't get around to all of the paperwork afterwards-why couldn't the damn SOLIDIERS finish their own paperwork rather than palming it off to us lesser beings?

"My apologies, it won't happen again," this caused the man-_no, boy-_still undetected by my supervisor, to quirk his eyebrows in amusement. _Smug bastard. _

Satisfied with my answer, the woman before my desk turned to leave and almost collided with Zack Fair who was standing in the doorway to my tiny, shoebox of an office. Said supervisor blushed furiously as she found herself caught up in Zack's strong arms, all hostility she had previously been directing at me, gone from the uptight woman.

"Hey, gotcha Lyndah," he winked down at the woman in his arms, "Hope you don't mind. I just came to consult with Ms Leone. Loads of paperwork this week-you know how it is," and he continued to smile widely at my supervisor, who was oblivious to anything else as the strong and,_ I must admit_, rather attractive teen held her against him. The whole thing was almost unbearably hilarious but I was careful to remain professional in spite of the situation.

"N-no, of course not," she blinked owlishly behind her thick framed, harsh rectangular glasses. The woman had to be at least 4 years older than Zack, but I suppose most women were unable to resist the SOLDIER 2nd class' charms. She looked noticeably disappointed as Zack carefully pulled her away from him and he stepped towards my desk.

"See ya round, yeah, Lynny?" I could practically see her melt under his heavily seductive gaze. _Ooh, boy, is he good._'Lynny' seemed to remember herself as she nodded weakly and stepped from the room as Zack closed the door behind her, still smiling wickedly.

As soon as the door clicked shut, I burst out laughing-I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Gaia, Zack. That was laying it on a bit thick, wasn't it?" I smirked at my good friend, mischief burning in his eyes.

"Jealous are we, Edie?"

"Puhlease," I drawled, rolling my eyes, "She's a little too old for you, don't you think?"

"She's only, what, 20?"

"You're 16!"

"Age is just a number," he winked, "Hey, _you're _not too old for me," he waggled his eyebrows at me, causing me to giggle.

"Yes, but I am _way_ too good for you, puppy" I teased, only half-heartedly. Said puppy feigned heartbreak, his left hand gripping the left side of his chest whilst a ridiculous pout resided on his face. He really was too adorable for his own good. I sighed internally.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked, leaning against my desk, "Want to get something to eat?"

"'Spose so. What did you have in mind?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, is there a particular reason you wanted to go out or should I just assume you couldn't be bothered cooking for yourself and weren't willing to ask me to cook for you again?" I teased as a waitress set down burgers and fries before us. Zack sat across from me in a tiny booth, in an equally tiny diner we had found on Loveless Avenue. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Ha! No, no," he said, practically bouncing up and down in his seat, "I have news! Big, big news!" I laughed; his positive energy is always so contagious.

"So spill already, puppy!" I exclaimed, adopting Angeal's-a SOLDIER first and Zack's mentor-nickname for the bouncy teenager._ It's spot on_, I must admit. Restless and zero attention span-_yeah, spot on_.

"Angeal's recommended me for first!" he all but squealed. I had to laugh at the girlish expression before setting aside my amusement and squealing in delight myself.

"Wow! Zack, that's fantastic!" I jumped up from my seat, which was rather difficult in such a cramped space and thrust myself across the table, hugging him tightly. Without thinking I gave him a swift kiss on the cheek which I don't think he expected, because as I pulled back, I caught a look of shock coupled with rather pink cheeks on my friend's face. _Ah, shit. _Awkward_._

"So, you're being dispatched to Wutai tomorrow? Aren't you nervous?" I asked Zack, referring to what he had mentioned to me earlier. I scoffed down part of my burger which was, unfortunately, almost half gone, in an effort to hide my own akwardness. All it achieved was making me choke.

"Are you kidding?" Zack exclaimed, all awkwardness seemed to disappear, his own mouth full of fries and ketchup, "I am so excited! I'm going to _prove _to Angeal that I deserve his recommendation and, and, and," Zack paused briefly, only to stuff a handful of fries into his mouth, "Director Lazard is overseeing the mission, so, you know what that means? I'm going to get the opportunity to impress him too. Oh, yeah!" Bits of potato and sauce went flying from his mouth and it took me much effort not to shudder externally.

"General Rhapsodos is meant to be in Wutai," I commented thoughtfully. The auburn haired, SOLDIER general was known, not only for his formidable fighting skills, but for his penchant for LOVELESS-an incomplete, but very famous 5 act play. Plus-the man was a complete_ babe_. At my mention of the general, Zack became strangely somber.

"But haven't you heard? Genesis went missing a month ago." _Uh, no... I hadn't heard. "_There's been a mass desertion at SOLDIER-and don't worry," he added, spotting my puzzled look, "I only just heard, too."

"Hrmm," I muttered thoughtfully. My position in Shinra may not have been as important as that of a SOLIDER or Turk, but basically being a secretarial slave to Lazard's PA had _some _perks. When I wasn't doing what Lyndah Carwell considered 'beneath her', which mainly consisted of verifying SOLDIER paperwork (Misson briefs and a whole lot of other shit I hardly cared for), I was mostly well informed of all the going on's inside of Shinra, and most of Midgar.

"Well, if it's serious enough for Shinra to keep it so hush hush..." I trailied off, chewing on my lip, "I wonder what's going on there."

"Yeah," Zack said a little nonchalantly, I furrowed my eyebrows at his seeming disregard for the issue "Well, in the meantime_, I'm _going to show Shinra just how loyal I am to this company. _I_ have honour_,"_ and if it weren't for the grin spreading across his face, he would have sounded a little bitter.

"Yeah, well, while you're at it, SOLDIER boy," I said grinning back at him, "Could you learn to chew with your mouth closed. I'm wearing your meal."

And as I flung the remaining chips on my plate, which were drenched in sauce, over the table with the intention of hitting my dear friend, I watched in horror as they completely missed their mark and hit a burly man sitting in the next booth. Rather than get angry, as I expected him to, he seemed to think it would be a laugh to retaliate with a rather sloppy plate of some indistinguishable form of goop. The idiot seemed to share my lack of hand-eye coordination whilst the rest of the diner seemed to share his rubbish sense of humour, resulting in a full-scale food war.

Needless to say, we're not welcome there anymore.

And as we stumbled out of the diner clutching our stitches of laugher, and heading for the Goblin Bar around the corner, Zack stopped me abruptly and stood very, uncomfortably close.

"Uh, personal space, Zack?" I almost stuttered. Rather than respond he lifted a hand, and, for a split second, I actually thought he was going to embrace me. Instead, he ran a hand down my cheek and then stuck said hand in his mouth.

"The goop's Chocobo Stew," and he cracked up again and stumbled around the corner towards the bar, laughing maniacally. I stood still in all my food-drenched glory.

Yep, he's my best friend._  
_


	2. The Hangover

Okay, so I'm going to try to update a couple times a week, but each chapter will vary in length depending on how much spare time I have, I suppose. If you can, please review and let me know what you think! Criticize, whatever! It will all help in the long run.

Now, read, and hopefully, enjoy!

**I own nothing** but Edie and the town drunk.

* * *

I woke up with the worst hangover and silently cursed my small stature and my inability to say no. While I was at it, I cursed Zack who I knew wouldn't be feeling anything near the hell I was currently experiencing due to his Mako enhancements. _Damn SOLDIER._

With great effort I pulled myself slowly out of bed and dragged myself over to the mirror to assess the damage. Well, _of course-_morsels of food clung to my face as if I had contracted some sort of skin disease. I had changed out of the clothes from last night which I had kicked to a corner of the room in desperation of sleep, but, even from here, the stale scent of yesterday's meals intruded my nostrils. Panda eyes-_of course, that's a given_. My dark brown, almond shaped eyes were rimmed with dark, smudged circles and all over my face I had imprints of a deep red lipstick. _Strange_. I don't recall putting any lipstick on last night. Funnily enough, my hair was in near perfect form-with the exception of the ketchup and Chocobo Stew that streaked it here and there. However, it hung down as it always did, almost black and perfectly straight. Not even a night on the town could shift it. I snorted at the sight and made a mental note to ask Zack what exactly had happened at the Goblin Bar.

_Ah, Zack. _He's due to leave for Wutai today.

I dragged myself over to my bed again and grabbed my PHS, which sat on my small bedside table, and then left my bedroom and shuffled into the living room.

My little apartment consisted of basically two halves: there was the lounge/kitchen which was an average size, yet, was pretty accomodating seeing as I lived alone, and the bedroom which led to a cramped bathroom to the right of it. It wasn't much but it was cheaper to rent out accomodation through Shinra. The apartment complex I live in is shared mostly by secretarial types and those who worked within the executive at Shinra. However, we did get the occasional infantryman, usually those who couldn't handle living in the barracks provided by Shinra.

As I rummaged the kitchen cupboards for any sign of food, I flipped open my PHS and scrolled through my contact list and hit 'send' when I found Zack's name. Affectionately, I had dubbed him 'Spikey Asshole'. It rang once and then-

"HELLO?"

"I hate you," My voice was croaky and I knew it would only serve him a laugh.

And laugh he did.

"Nyawwww. Is somebody-_hungover?"_

"Ya, har har. When do you leave?" I croaked, causing another eruption of laughter on the other end of the line, "Shuuut-UP."

"I'll come by in a few, I don't leave for another couple of hours anyways. 'Geal's just getting together some last minute preparations," he paused, "You do realise it's only half past 6?"

"OH, FOR FU-"

The line went dead.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Not 15 minutes later, Zack Fair burst into my apartment. I cringed at the sound and then cringed again when I realised I had left the door unlocked all night. As if he read my mind, Zack turned a quizzical look to me, "Uh, do you want to be killed in your sleep?"

"Don't be a drama queen. This is Sector 8, not the Slums," I retorted, pissed off that he had called me out on my own stupidity._ It was usually the other way around..._ "And besides," I continued, "You're the only idiot who would go bursting through a door like that. Most people would assume the door is _locked."_

"I clearly don't have a healthy respect for doors," Zack mused, "Sometimes I even forget they're there." _Why doesn't that surprise me?_

_"_Hey, Zack," I began, and he made a small sound of aknowledgement as he stuck his head in my fridge, looking for something he could polish off before he left, "What happened to my face?" _'Aha!' _I thought, as I watched him-minus his head-stiffen. _It was the puppy's fault-somehow._

Zack slowly withdrew from my fridge and turned very slowly around. He gave me a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Ah, well, you see-"

"Zackary Fair..."

"You _kinda _got picked up-"

"I WHAT?" I screeched, causing Zack to cringe, "WHO, WHAT, WHERE AND-MOST IMPORTANTLY-HOW?"

"Okay, so I _really_ had to pee and then I kinda got stuck in there because there was this guy, right, and he wanted to see who could pee the highest-and cause, like I'm SOLDIER and all, he took it as a personal insult because he thought that my Mako enhancements gave me an unfair advantage. And then of course, I _could _pee higher than him, in fact, I hit the ceiling, and then this guy pissed all over himself and-" he blurted out all in one breath before I exploded...

"ZACK! GET TO THE POINT, FOR THE LOVE OF MINERVA!"

"Okay, well while I was in there, I guess there was nobody to protect you from _that thing," _he shuddered. Then I shuddered. Then I vomited a little in my mouth. _That thing _would be the local Sector 8 cougar-lover of hard liquor, men and _especially _women. And Zack had left me to _it's _molesting clutches. Oh, _Gaia, _did I feel ill.

"Uh, it turns out, she _really _likes Chocobo Stew-"

"Zack?"

"Yes, Edie?"

"Please excuse me for a minute."

I _just _made it to the toilet.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After emptying my guts (which probably wasn't for the first time in the past 24 hours), I showered while Zack ducked out to grab breakfast seeing as my apartment seemed to be completely devoid of food. After scrubbing at myself-particularly my face-for a good 20 minutes, I was finally satisfied and stepped out onto the tiled floor of my bathroom. Wrapping a towel around myself I ambled over to the mirror above the basin and observed my face. I sighed contentedly-_ahhhhh, cleanliness._

Damn, Zack. Leaving me to the clutches of the overtly sexual, alcoholic. At least he had been nice enough to hold my hair back as I vomited up my entity. I smiled softly at that. And then I immediately frowned. _Erhh, what was that?_

That look of adoration I had just caught in my eyes did _not _sit well with me._ Not. At. All.  
_


	3. Helmets and Birthmarks

Okay, so how many times I update will vary, but it will be at least one, two times a week. I'm really enjoying writing this, so I hope you are too! Please R&R!

I own nothing but Edie. Although, sometimes, I think she owns me.

* * *

After breakfast Zack left my apartment for his misson. I told him not to come back if he went and got himself killed.

Well, he found it funny at least. Then again, the guy found _everything _funny.

And as much as I hated to admit it, when he went off on his missions, I was completely stuck for things to do. I mean, it was my day off and I was actually wishing I was sitting before the dangerously peaking stack of paperwork on my desk. Then again, I wouldn't want to give Lyndah the satisfaction. I sighed, looking around at my apartment aimlessly.

The unbearable silence was cut by a shrill ring from my PHS and I practically pounced at the couch where it was lying. I let it ring through a couple times before answering.

"Yallo?" I greeted, putting on a random accent.

"Uh, Edie?" _Hey, it was Kunsel._

"Ah, yus, yus. Ziss is she."

" Why are you talking like that?"

"I-ah, I-ah am from zee foreign lands, yah," I stifled a giggle as the SOLDIER on the other end groaned.

"You're as bad as Zack, ya know that?"

"Please," I said, dropping my poor accent, not even sure of what it was,_ "_I am on a whole different playing field."

"No, no. You guys are on the same _team."_

"..."

"Ha, that's what I thought," he chuckled, "Anyways, speaking of Fair, he told me to give you a call. Said it was your day off and wanted to make sure you didn't get into too much trouble while he was gone."

"That's rich," I said rolling my eyes, even though Kunsel couldn't actually see.

"Well, actually," he laughed again, "He thought you could use the company while he was gone."

I furrowed my eyebrows at that. Did Zack think I was a friendless reject or something? I had friends! There was that guy in Weapons Development-no, wait... that girl that lent me her pen. Uh, what was her name again?

_Ah, great_. Zack was the only person I spent time with outside of work. Lame, Edie. _So_ lame. I huffed quietly.

"Well, why not," I said a little grumpily.

"You sure?" Kunsel asked, sensing my hesitance.

It wasn't Kunsel's fault I didn't have any friends. It wasn't even Zack's. No-it was mine and I just had to suck it up. I had yet to get to know Kunsel properly and he seemed like a good guy. Any friend of Zack's could potentially be a friend of mine.

"Yes!" I said much more enthusiastically, "Your place or mine?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

We settled for going down to Sector 8. I had to do a little grocery shopping to replace the food in my scarily empty pantry back at home and Kunsel insisted he didn't mind helping out. I wondered if the SOLDIER felt like he was babysitting me which made me feel like a bit of a loser, but my dignity aside, I really did want to get to know him. Zack had always held the SOLDIER 2nd Class in a high regard and apparently the guy was ridiculously well informed. That was something I could respect.

Plus, the guy had a pretty wicked sense of humour. I could see why Zack liked him so much.

We had plonked ourselves down, along with countless grocery bags, at the fountain in Sector 8 when I realized that the guy hadn't taken off his helmet.

"Yo, Kunsel. What's with the helmet?" I asked, running my right hand over its cold surface, "Don't you ever take it off?"

"Can't," he said simply, but I could hear an unidentified emotion in his expression.

"Disfiguring birthmark, huh? Yeah, I have one too. But its, like, on the upper-inside of my right thigh. It's pretty much on my va-"

"No, no," he cut me off, shaking his head furiously. If I could have seen his face, I'm sure it would have been red. No wonder I don't have many friends_-_what with me being a social retard and all.

"Nah," Kunsel repeated, playing with the collar of his vest absentmindedly, "It's nothing like that." I looked at him curiously, wanting him to go on.

"It might sound stupid," he began. I scoffed a little.

"Please, you're speaking to someone who almost willingly told you about a hideous defect on their geni-"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" he laughed, pushing me lightly. I giggled.

"Sorry, go on," I offered gently, smiling at him encouragingly.

"This helmet, I guess, it's a symbol of all I've worked for," he began slowly, "Even though we're all issued with one, I guess, the fact that I wear mine a majority of the time, it's my way of expressing my loyalties to the company, my dedication to my job, my pride," he trailed off and I sensed that he was leaving something out. Or that he was lying. I couldn't be sure.

"There's more to it though, isn't there?" I asked carefully. He turned his head away from me and looked up towards the huge mass that was the Shinra building. I had to admit, the bulding was something of a monstrosity. It's size was somewhat boastful and the lights that were projected into the sky were harsh and penetrating.

"Kunsel?"

"And, at the same time," he continued, turning back to face me. I wondered if he was looking into my eyes,"It gives me the ability to hide-it gives me the anonymity I wish for sometimes. If I fail, that failure won't be able to be easily pinned to a face, an identity. I'll just be another nameless face-just another SOLDIER failure."

I was a little taken aback. I hardly knew the guy, but he had vented what I assumed he had been keeping to himself for a while.

"I don't think that's true. Not at all," I said honestly, "It would be such a shame if you hid yourself from the world. Failure or not-you deserve an identity. You're SOLDIER." I said firmly, "And you're a _good_ person."

Kunsel stayed silent as his face was directed towards the ground. I gripped his left bicep lightly and squeezed a little.

"Thanks, Edie," and his left hand came up to squeeze my hand.

"I have a question though," I prompted, careful not to giggle.

"Yes?" he asked cautiously, his voice a little more cheerful now.

"Do you wear it in the shower?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After our little deep and meaningful, I thought it would be nice to invite Kunsel over for dinner. Zack had texted me saying that his mission was _mostly _successful and something about him being more important than Angeal's sword-whatever _that _means-and that he was going to get to meet General Sephiroth.

Sephiroth! Wow, was I jealous. I had never had the pleasure of speaking with the Hero; I only got to admire him from afar like one of his rabid fangirls. Although, I like to believe I would be a little more tame than some of his hardcore fans. Those chicks _really_ freak me out.

But, I digress.

Kunsel and I headed for my apartment and after he helped me put away my groceries, I prepared to get dinner started while flatly refusing Kunsel's help. I insisted he relax and watch a little television.

So, I was all reared and ready to go get dinner started when I realized-I have _no idea _how to cook.

I watched the back of the SOLDIER's head, chewing on my lip. Clearly, Zack hadn't told Kunsel what an amateur I am in the kitchen-clearly, he hadn't told him it was my fault he had a bad bout of food poisoning a few weeks ago. Clearly, I was in _way _over my head. _Why _did I invite him over?

"Are you alright, Edie?" Kunsel called out over the couch. _'Quick,' _I yelled at myself internally, '_Cover your ass! Lie, woman, lie! Something, anything!'_

So, I did what I do best and responded in a smooth and intelligent way.

"Uhhh..." _Nice._

He turned his head now looking at me, "I can help, it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal," I whined, "I can't-I can't actually cook. I gave Zack food poisoning three weeks ago." I laughed nervously.

His head remained facing my direction and I can only assume he was staring at me. I felt myself blush, heat rising up my neck and into my face. After a mortifying few moments, Kunsel started to laugh. Like, he was laughing so hard he actually _snorted._

"What's so damn funny!" I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. Kunsel got up from the couch and walked over to me, still laughing.

"So, you're the reason Zack chucked up all over Angeal's boots," he wheezed between laughter and snorts, he leant on me for support, bent over in stiches, "_You _are my hero!" I smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, yeah, well Zack saw it differently. I had to buy him dinner for a week." Kunsel snorted appreciatively before his laughter started to ease. His hand didn't leave my arm.

"Well, how about I help you cook dinner this time round and," he paused, hesitating slightly, "And, well, I'll buy _you_ dinner sometime." I wasn't expecting _that._

And it was at that moment that I really just wanted to wrench that helmet from his head and look into the man's face, into his eyes and at his lips-for my internal monologue to obsess over whether or not I should kiss him. For _once in my life. _The sudden surge of hormonal thoughts were something I usually tried to avoid and I wasn't sure if it was because of Kunsel specifically, I mean, I hardly knew the guy. It just wasn't possible-right?

Or maybe it was just the fact that someone was _actually, possibly, showing interest in me. _I don't know, I think I was more curious than anything.

However, as much as I stared at his head and willed for the helmet to just fall off it wasn't happening. In fact, the only thing that _was_ happening was that I was looking increasingly more and more like a moron due to the fact that I was just standing there gawking at the SOLDIER.

"Like a date?" I asked a little lamely, hoping to cover up the fact that I had been just staring at him for the past minute.

"Well-"

But before he could answer the shrill ringtone of my PHS tore apart the atmosphere and I snatched it up while gesturing to the man before me apologetically.

"It's Zack," I told him, looking at the Caller ID.

"Answer it." Kunsel urged. I nodded and flipped my phone open.

"Puppy?" I asked a little cautiously. Zack sounded distant and muffled by static, yet I could hear dismay in his voice which made me feel eerily hollow and even a little frightened.

"Angeal's gone. General Sephiroth believes he and Genesis have betrayed Shinra together."


	4. Holy Frack

In way of plot, this chapter is kind of pointless. It's more of a filler, but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless.

Also, it seems to be becoming KunselxEdiexZack. Drama, drama, drama, perhaps?

Annyways, enjoy and R&R! Thanks for the reviews so far! I really appreciate it.

**I own nothing. **

* * *

"HOLY FRACKING CHOCOBO TITS!"

"That was rather colourful," Kunsel commented lazily, lounging back on Zack's couch, helmet still on his head. It had been a couple of days since Zack returned from Wutai and there had been no sighting of neither Angeal nor Genesis. Nobody really expected there to be, but Zack was surely hoping. I really hated seeing him so somber-it just wasn't very Zack-like. So, I had organised a movie night with the puppy, Kunsel and myself in order to the distract my usually vibrant friend. It seemed to be working so far. Dumb comedies and B-Grade horror films always did the trick.

"Duuude, you stole my swear," said puppy whined, leaning forward and around Kunsel, on the same couch, and punching me lightly on the arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I quipped, rolling my eyes and throwing popcorn in his general direction, "But-A SUMMON!"

"It was just Ifrit, it was nothing major. And besides-"

"NOTHING MAJOR?" I practically screeched sounding a lot like an angry chocobo's 'wark' and earning a couple of cringes from the men sitting beside me; Zack raised an eyebrow at me. Oh, _right._

"Oh, yeah. You _are _SOLDIER, and I suppose Ifrit is like the bitch of summons. Kinda like you are to the SOLDIER generals," I added cheekily, but I immediately regretted it due to the mention of the generals. Zack, however, didn't seem majorly phased, although I felt immediately guilty. Gaia, I _knew_ he was taking the disappearance of his mentor quite hard-me and my fat mouth.

"I'll get you back for that," he said simply, turning his eyes to the television on which the three of us were supposed to be watching a 'so-crap-that-it's-actually-really-funny-and-therefore-really-good' horror movie. I bit my lip.

"Zack?"

"Yes, Edie?" he turned to look at me, his mako eyes glowing eerily in the semi darkness of his apartment. I gave him a meaningful look, somewhere between _'I'm sorry' _and _'Please don't kill me.' _He smiled at me softly and it wasn't a Zack-strength, super grin. It was odd to see his face so softly featured.

"Angeal will come back-you'll see."

"I know," I smiled back at him, while Kunsel looked from one to the other. He gave a little cough.

"So, what happened after Ifrit?" he said, turning to Zack, "You were about to say something before Edie thought it would be necessary to demonstrate her Chocobo mating call."

"Oh, har har."

"Oh, right," Zack said, sounding less sentimental and more enthusiastic, "Well, just so you know, Ifrit really _was _nothing major," he trailed off looking sheepish, "I guess I got a little excited and got maybe, kinda, got a little ahead of myself." Kunsel gave a little bark of laughter, as it was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What happened, puppy?"

"Let's just say if it weren't for Sephiroth then I would have been a hot dog."

...

_What?_

"Get it?" he exclaimed, grinning madly, "Ifrit? Puppy? FIRE? Uh, hellooooooo," he bounced up and down on the couch while Kunsel and I exchanged a look. Well, as much of a look as was possible when Kunsel didn't have a face.

"That," I said, barely able to contain my laugher, "was_ weak_, dude."

Kunsel hit Zack upside the head. At least he was smiling.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Despite my initial hesitance, due to several not so distant memories of not so awesome drunken times, Kunsel and I decided that maybe it was a good idea to take Zack out on the town.

"But where?" I wanted to know. Kunsel scratched his head-well, he scratched his helmet at any rate. I suppressed the urge to laugh.

"Do you want to go to the Gob-"

"Absolutely not, uh-uh, no chance." I said-the smell of Chocobo Stew still haunts me and probably always will. Zack re-entered the lounge from the bathroom, stretching his arms over his head and yawning widely.

"I'm beat. I think I'll be off to bed."

I oggled at the SOLDIER, "Are you serious? It's, like, 9 o'clock."

"Yeah, but I haven't been to bed yet. Not since I came back."

"You came back two days ago!"

"Well, I wasn't tired _then," _he argued. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Kuuuuunsel," I whined, turning to the SOLDIER beside me on the couch, "Make him stay up."

"Hey, if the puppy isn't up for it, then the two of us can go-"

"MEN! You're no help at all, Kunsel!" I huffed, "I've misse-Let's do something. We don't have to go out," I paused. Was I about to tell Zack that I missed him? He was only gone a few days. I shook my head-things are never as fun when he isn't around, that's all. I gasped suddenly, startling the two before me, an idea forming in my mind. I think Zack caught the mischievous glint in my widening eyes because he looked at me warily.

"Edie? You're getting the crazy look. Pop those eyes back into your face." He yawned heavily again.

"No! I have the BEST idea!"

"You're not going to cook are you?" Kunsel asked. The two men sniggered and I stood up and hit them both over the head. Zack yowled in pain and so did I. I think Kunsel's damn helmet almost broke my hand.

"No," I paused for dramatic effect, looking between both SOLDIERS excitedly and plopped down on the couch pulling Zack down beside me, "We're going to have a sleepover!"

"I think I'll be going now," Kunsel shot up off the couch and attempted to walk away, "You guys have fun," I got up just as fast and grabbed the back of his vest.

"Nu-uh," and I looked at Kunsel sweetly, "We're going to have some fun." He gulped.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oh, come out, Kunsel," I yelled, banging on the door to Zack's bathroom, "It's not that bad!"

"Well, that's debat-" I shushed Zack, slapping my hand against his mouth and keeping it there. He bit me.

"Zack, we're supposed to be on the same team here," I growled, "What sort of battle tactic is _that?"_

"I'm sorry," he grinned, not sorry at all, "it's sort of a natural reaction to hands in my face."

"Friggin' puppy."

Zack and I were standing out in his lounge, trying to coax Kunsel out into the open.

"Okay, new tactic," Zack said in what I assumed to be his battle ready tone. He stood back from the door with his hands on his hips. He did look sort of adorable. Gah. "Clearly, luring the enemy isn't working for us."

"Enemy?"

"That's it!" He clapped his hands together, rubbing them eagerly, "Stay right here, Edie."

"'Kay?" And off he went as he wrenched his front door open and disappeared from sight as he went off down the hall.

"Where did Zack go?" Kunsel asked through the door, sounding curious.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I answered, curious myself. I sighed, "Hey, Kunsel?"

"I'm not coming out," he said shortly.

"I know, it's not that," I bit my lip, "The other night-"

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

Zack had burst into the apartment and I searched him for any sign which would tell me where the hell he had disappeared to. I found nothing until I noticed his right hand was clenched around a sleek, black PHS.

"Guess what I've got, Kun," Zack sung through the door, leaning up against it.

"Don't care, Fair. I'm not coming out."

"Oh, really?" he mocked. He winked at me, "Hey, Edie. Want to have a look through Kunsel's photos?"

But before he could so much as flip open the PHS, the door we had been leaning against flew open and a blur of pink streaked out, bowling Zack over in the process and knocking me to the side.

"What the shit?"

"GIVE ME THAT," Kunsel growled at Zack, who was lying flat on his back. The pissed SOLDIER looming over him snatched the black device from the grasp of the puppy.

"Alright, alright!" Zack conceded in a fit of laughter, "Just, _please_ stop standing over me. Your Midgar Zolom is looking at me."

Kunsel-remembering himself and the fact that all he was wearing was his helmet and a pink, floral, fluffy towel that we had left him when we had stolen his clothes-locked his knees together comically.

"I am never showering outside of my own apartment, _ever again," _and he crab-walked, with his knees still locked, towards the couch to retrieve his clothes, and then shuffled towards Zack's bedroom to change.

"What's on his PHS that's so bad? Porn?" I asked Zack after my laughter eased, allowing me to breathe.

"Nah, worse," Zack grinned; something in his eyes told me he was mocking me in a way, "Maybe you should ask him."

"Or," I said, stopping him as he tried to walk away, "You could tell me."

He sighed, smiling slightly and pulled me close. Startled, my eyes widened as he leant down and I could feel his breath on my ear. Minerva, it _tickled._

"I sent him a photo of you, and he kept it. He's pretty sweet on you, you know." he said quietly, obviously not wanting Kunsel to overhear.

I didn't know what shocked me more: the fact that Kunsel had a photo of me, the fact that Zack had a photo of me, or the fact that Zack was telling me someone was interested in me.

Or maybe it was the fact that I was actually disappointed that it wasn't his own feelings he was revealing to me.

Holy fracking chocobo tits. _I'm screwed_.


	5. Just Like That

Damn life! It's getting in the way of fanfiction. Don't you hate when that happens? Haha.

**I own nothing** but Edie.

* * *

"EDIE!"

"Rerrghhh... Zack..." _Let me sleep_. Why was he poking me like that? Stupid puppy...

"Edie, I warned you about sleeping on the job, did I not?"

"Stop Zack, that tickles..."

_SLAP._

Ow. Did I just get bitch slapped?

"Lyndah..." I growled, "That hurt!" I snapped my head upwards to find my bitc-sorry, supervisor-glaring at me something shocking. I wiped the drool off of my cheek and glared back.

"I warned you, did I not?" So much venom. She would almost look like a meek, virginal librarian if it weren't for that voice-and face. Did she suck lemons in her spare time? I giggled in spite of myself. _Damn._

"You think this is funny? Do you want to lose your job?"

"Oh, but Lyndah," I said, sarcasm dripping from every word, "But who would do your job for you, then?"

I must admit, I almost regretted my jibe-she looked briefly taken aback, before she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Please, I could find a thousand snot-faced, minimum wage, 17 year old teeny boppers-"

"Don't over-exert yourself." She ignored me.

"-across this god forsaken planet who could do this job-and all better than you could."

"Then why don't you just go ahead and fire me!" I yelled. Then I cringed a little. Why did my voice insist on breaking when I got really mad. _Gah_.

Lyndah seemed ignorant to my embarassment and looked a little sheepish-in fact, she looked like she was mulling something over.

"How about I make you a deal," she started slowly, "hmm?"

I already didn't like where this was going, but I nodded warily. It had been such a good nap, but was it really worth all of this shit?

"Yeah?" I hesitated. She smiled softly and her eyes clouded over slightly, her hand came up absentmindedly and began to twirl her mousy brown hair between her fingers.

"You're friends with Zack Fair, right?"

Aw, _hell no._

"Aw, hell no!" Lyndah's face screwed up in anger.

"_Excuse me?_" I bit back all retorts and laughter and disgust-pretty much any emotion/feeling/gesture that would get me into deeper shit. I needed this job, I really did...

Gaia, this woman was a plague on my life.

"I'm sorry," I simpered, smiling sweetly, "Why, yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Man, holding myself in is _hard. _My eye twitched with the effort of it all. Lyndah coughed embarrasedly and then looked back at me meekly. Aww, cute, little librarian...

_Do not laugh. DO NOT._

"D-do you think," she stuttered. Then she coughed, "Do you think he'd go out with me?"

AWWW HELL NO!

"I'll ask," and I got up as fast as I could and out the door, "I'll go for my break now."

She didn't bother to stop me and I didn't bother to hold back my laughter as I ran down the hall like a mad woman.

_How was I going to get Zack to go along with this one?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Why not!"

"Seriously?" This was easier than I thought it would be. Which I didn't like. At all. Sure, it had been hilarious when Lyndah had asked me, but I hadn't counted on Zack actually agreeing.

"Yeah," Zack said, squatting up and then down, up and then down. It had been a few weeks now since the disappearance of Angeal and the puppy had been particularly restless. "Should be fun!"

"But, but, but" I could not believe this, "She's old enough to be your-"

"Older sister?" Kunsel interrupted, setting himself down next to me on the bench I was presently occupying in the SOLDIER lounge.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed, patting Kunsel on the shoulder, "Incest is illegal."

Zack stopped mid-squat. "Edie, she's not my sister..." _Oh, right_. I sighed, looking around the lounge. There were SOLDIERS scattered here and there, some with helmets on, some without. Some in blue, some in purple. I looked at Zack and imagined him in black, smiling sub-consciously before I realized it. Kunsel interrupted my thoughts.

"We could go on a double date?" Ergh, why was he encouraging this... I looked at him and realized he had draped his arm around my shoulders. Oh, _right._

"I guess," I shrugged, noticing I sounded a little sulky. I was really not happy with where this was going. I sounded jealous, but I wasn't! Lyndah is _evil, _for Gaia's sake! Kunsel let his arm drop from my shoulders and he got up.

"I've gotta go. I'll catch you guys later, then?"

"I guess so. Carwell want's to go out tonight."

"'Kay. See you, then." Kunsel sounded put out. Poor guy. Why was I such an awful person?

When Kunsel had walked off and around the corner, Zack rounded on me.

"Okay, what's going on?" he asked seriously, sitting down next to me, so close we were almost touching. I forced myself to look at him which I regretted immediately-those eyes were so damn bright, so damn beautiful... frack.

"Nothing, puppy." I grinned, attempting to brush him off and edging away slightly.

"Don't give me that nothing bullshit," he raised an eyebrow at me, "You were a little weird then. Don't you want to go out?"

"Of course, I do."

"And you like Kunsel, right?"

"Of course, I do." I said irritably.

"Because he likes you."

"I know, Zack!" _Wow,_ I was getting testy. I cleared my throat, "I know. And he's great."

"So, what's wrong?"

"I guess," I thought quickly, trying to come up with an explanation to why I was acting so weird, "I guess, I just don't know how to approach him."

"What do you mean?" he was looking at me with concerned eyes; it made me blush a little to see that much concern in my closest friends eyes. I don't know why.

"I mean, I like him," I said softly, very aware of his eyes on me even as I looked down at my feet, and feeling vaguely as if I was speaking two truths, "I just don't know how to tell him how I feel."

"Hmmm," he hummed thoughtfully, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, if you can't find the words to tell him how you feel, you could always _show him._Words aren't the only way to let someone know how you feel._"_

Something in his voice made my head snap up. It might have been the serious tone, it may have been specifically what he had said, but as I forced myself to look at him I was startled to see how close we were sitting now. His face was just inches from mine and he had this soft, undefinable look in his eyes. I knew my face was burning but I forced myself to keep looking back at him, wanting to decode the look on his face. Affection? Or could it be something more? No-it was impossible. But those _eyes, _and those _lips_... and that impossibly spikey hair looked_ soft_ to touch...

It was just me and him sitting in that lounge-the other SOLDIERS and personnel blurred into the background-as I leant in, wanting nothing more to close the gap between myself and my best friend.

_...My best friend._

_WHAT WAS I DOING?_

We both seemed to come to our senses at the same time, because I stopped and Zack sat upright, pulling his own face away from mine.

"Yeah!" Zack exclaimed. He seemed somewhat flushed, but showed no other sign that we had just, almost, had a moment, "Just like that!"

"Yeah," I said faintly, "I'll keep that in mind."

I got up and walked way, refusing to look back.

"I'll see you tonight," he called out towards my retreating back and I gave a small wave before setting off even faster around the corner.

_Oh, it was going to be an interesting night._

_

* * *

_A little short but I wanted to post something! It was my treat and break from uni work, work, boyfriend issues and everything in between. I think that's why the chapter got a little hormonal haha. Next chapter will be the date! R&R please!

Kisses! And not half-arsed, almost kisses like in this chapter. Grrr.


	6. There's A Tonberry In My Bathroom

**I own nothing **but Edie. Poor Edie. Mwuahaha.

* * *

Idiot!

_What the shit?_ I mean, how could I be so stupid? _Zack?_

Come on, I mean, it's _Zack._

Idiotic, hyperactive, zero-attention span-

_Tall, tanned and completely delicious-_

Shut up brain. Nobody asked you.

_I bet you could eat dinner off of that arse. Damn, it's firm._

You shut up too, libido. Don't make me threaten you with celibacy.

I sighed. Then I sighed some more. Being back in my apartment I prepared myself for what I knew was going to be a disaster of a double date. I mean, how could it be, in any way, good?

Lyndah? Yuck. How was that ever going to work out?

Shrugging off my work clothes (white blouse and black pants suit), I stepped into the shower and turned on the water. It took little time to adjust before I got the perfect temperature: scalding. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, letting the hot water run over my face and over my body. I sighed again. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"It could get hotter."

My eyes snapped open.

"ZA-ZACK?"

I looked around wildly at the plastic curtain that was drawn around the shower. Sure enough, there stood Zack's tall outline, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, right outside of the shower. Alarms went off in my head and I covered as much of myself with my arms and hands as possible.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

"Isn't this what you want?"

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?"

Tanned fingers crept their way around the edge of the shower curtain pulling it back slightly. I squealed and wrenched the shower curtain back, wrapping part of it around my body.

He laughed. I've always loved his laugh but this time it was a different tone of playful and huskier than usual. It was deeper, _sexy_.

_No, no, no, no, no._

"Aw, come on, Edie," he whined, _"Please."_

This was _not_ happening. Zack was _not _begging me and I was so _not _tempted.

...I am such a liar.

I peeked out behind the curtains and squeaked when I found a pair of brightest mako blue eyes just inches from mine. Zack was now leaning towards me, his right hand resting on the wall beside him. He looked down at me through his dark bangs, that mischievous sparkling in his eyes I loved so much. I don't know how much I loved it now when it was directed at me in all my nakedness.

"Z-Zack you can't be here," I managed to stammer, "How did you get in here anyway?"

"You left your door unlocked again," _For the love of Gaia, I had to stop doing that. _Zack paused. "You want me, don't you?" _Oh, frack. _

He gave me a smouldering look, the mako in his eyes practically burning in the crappy lighting of the bathroom. My knees buckled slightly and my furiously beating heart threatened to explode out of my chest and all over the bathroom floor.

"N-no, what makes you think that?"

"You tried to kiss me," he said with a little laugh. It wasn't malicious, but I blushed.

"I don't know what came over me. I was thinking about things with Kunsel and I-" _But was I? _"I didn't mean to." I finished a little lamely. Zack continued to stare into my face. Sub-consciously, I relaxed slightly, the shower curtain slipping a little. His eyes slipped from my face and to my left leg which was completely exposed. His eyes continued to roam over my body and I tensed, heat radiating off of my body which had nothing to do with the still hot running water.

"Hm, that's a shame," he said throatily, his eyes returning to mine as he leant in slightly, "A real shame."

I swallowed, "It is?" He just nodded as he leant in even further; his right hand left the wall and came to a rest on my left shoulder. He gripped it lightly, making me shudder.

"Is that okay?" I hummed slightly, nodding. I don't think I was able to form coherent words. His hand slid down my arm slowly, leaving the skin there blazing.

"And that?" I nodded, tearing my eyes away from his face. I stared at his chest. When had he taken his shirt off? His brilliant tanned muscles were so defined, even in this dull lighting. My eyebrows furrowed. Was it me or was it darker in here than usual?

"Edie?"

"Mmm?"

His hand continued trailing down my arm and paused over my hand. His other hand reached around the shower curtain and tilted my head up with his middle and index fingers, making me look into his face again.

"I want you."

Then several things happened at once. His hand slipped from my hand and to my left thigh, and he pulled it up, cradling it with his arm as he pulled me into him and crushed his lips to mine. I squealed as our lips met and then screamed against Zack's lips as I heard a sound similar to a barking dog and pulled away roughly looking over his shoulder.

"ZACK, WHY IS THERE A TONBERRY IN HERE?"

Sure enough, the green thing reminiscent of a lizard in monk's robes was slowly creeping it's way towards us, it's little lantern in one hand and a malicious looking knife in the other. It would have been kinda cute if it weren't for that knife.

"ZACK? DO SOMETHING!"

Wondering why he wasn't saying or doing anything, I looked to Zack who was wearing a SOLDIER issued helmet. Wait- what?

"KUNSEL?"

"You're right about that birthmark. It is pretty much on your vag-"

I let out a short, high-pitched scream, realizing the curtain had slipped off of my body completely and wrenched it back around myself.

"WHERE DID ZACK GO?"

"Zack? What the hell was he doing in here?"

"Wha-oh, for the love of Minerva," I said exasperatedly, "Just get rid of it."

"Of what?"

"THE TONBERRY!"

"What Tonberry?"

"I swear to Gaia, Kunsel, I'm about to mutilate you. Turn around!"

He spun around as I looked to the spot where the Tonberry had been. Instead, we found Zack in monk's robes, Angeal's Buster Sword in hand.

"YOU!" Kunsel and Zack screamed at each other in perfect sync, pointing at each other furiously and both getting into battle-ready poses.

_Oh, for frack's sake._

I spun around, letting the shower curtain go and turned my back to them and towards the interior of the shower-only to find General Sephiroth looming over me, Masamune in hand.

"Hello, Edie. That's an interesting birthmark you have there."

I lost it. I screamed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"-going to be late. EDIE?"

I sat up with a jolt, still screaming my head off. Did I pass out? But no, I was on Kunsel's couch. I was in his apartment, in a dinner dress. What?

Oh, right. I had fallen asleep waiting for Kunsel to get ready. It was a dream.

"Are you okay, Edie?" Kunsel was hovering over me as Zack came running into the room-without a monk's suit on I was glad to see-concern etched on his face.

"What happened?" He asked, rushing to my side and bending down so his face was level with mine. He was wearing a black, button up shirt and dark blue jeans. Even Kunsel was wearing a dark, grey sweater and black jeans. I looked at his arse.

_Hm, not too bad at all._

"B-bad dream," I laughed nervously.

"How bad?"

"So bad I don't know if I'll be able to shower ever again."

"That's promising," Kunsel said, laughing affectionately and stroking the top of my head slightly. I smiled softly, but I cringed when I looked up at Zack who had stood up and was watching us. He looked like he was contemplating something. But when he realized I was looking at him, he immediately broke out into a grin.

"Let's get going kids," he said, gesturing towards the door dramatically, "The night awaits."

* * *

Okay, I lied. The date will be next chapter. Forgive me? Almost completely done with Uni for the year, so, I will have plenty of opportunity to write soon enough. Woop!

I wanted to publish something. I was having fanfic withdrawels. R&R if you like what you read!


	7. Taking It Off

Extra long chapter! This one is dedicated to my reviewers so far-thank you Ms Rainey, xXPepperLoveXx, Fleurs des Filles and especially, Kitsikon! You guys motivate me so much.

As always, **I own nothing **but Edie.

I give you - **THE DATE. **Featuring a special guest, because I just had to put him in here.

This one is epic-hold tight!

* * *

"So, where are we going again?"

"For the hundredth time, Zack, we're going to Bar de Sol," I hissed, intentionally avoiding his gaze. Zack, Kunsel and I were standing around by the Sector 8 fountain, waiting for the she-devil to arrive. Zack let a breath out between his teeth which I actually found incredibly irritating. It made a stupid whistling sound and made him sound like a hillbilly.

"Never heard of it," he said, shrugging.

"You mean besides from the hundred times I mentioned it before," I muttered under my breath irritably. Kunsel sniggered.

"Have I pissed you off or something, Edie?" Zack suddenly asked defensively, but seemingly annoyed, "You seem put out." For the first time since leaving Kunsel's apartment I looked at Zack, turning to him with wide eyes.

"No, no, of course not," I said, genuinely shocked by the question. He stared at me, considering me for a moment and I had to look away, feeling myself turn pink. When I looked up at him again, he winked at me.

"Nervous, huh?"

"Why would I be nervous?" I asked as calmly as possible. Images of a shower and a topless Zack flashed through my mind and at that moment I hoped to Gaia Zack couldn't read minds.

"First date and all! Ya know," he pounced on me, flinging one arm around my shoulders and the other around Kunsel, giving his helmet a noogie, "Ahhh, young love..."

"I'm going to kill him," I whispered to Kunsel, but I was secretly glad that this is where his train of thought was heading. I may not have been able to see his face, but I could tell Kunsel was embarrassed. I shrugged Zack off of me and pushed him forward, grabbing Kunsel's hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Just remember what I said, yeah?" Zack said, turning his back to us.

_Yeah, because that worked out so well._

"We'll get through this together." I told Kunsel and he had no idea how much I meant it as I tried extra hard not to stare at Zack's arse.

_Damn._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Over here, Lyndah," I called out half-heartedly, putting up my arm and gesturing towards the woman near the entrance. The bar was bustling with life, and she didn't hear me over the crowd of rowdy bar patrons. Zack let out a high-pitched whistle.

"Are you calling over your date or your dog?" Kunsel asked amused.

"Same diff," I muttered, over my drink. _Mmm, vodka sunrise_. I sucked up the remaining liquid through my straw and gestured to the bartender for another_. I think the best way to deal with this night is to get so hammered I won't even remember it. _

_As long as we stay away from the Goblin Bar... And heavy set, transvestite... things._

The bartender was a tall, well-built blonde with a killer smile and he grinned widely at me as he set my drink in front of me and winked. Kunsel coughed.

"I'll be paying for that," he told the bartender a little tersely, winding his arm around my waist.

Zack, who had walked off to collect Lyndah, was now making his way back to us with the woman in tow. I must admit, she _actually looked_ nice. Her mousy brown hair was straightened and fell past her shoulders. I had never seen it down before and it suited her well. She wasn't wearing glasses and I assumed she had opted for contacts instead. For the first time I noticed the colour of her eyes: she actually had very pretty, round and hazel eyes which she lined with eyeliner and mascara. She wore a simple black strapless dress and she was showing off not only a generous amount of leg but quite a bit of cleavage-so much for librarian.

_Whore._

I looked down at myself self consciously, tugging the ends of my tube skirt down and adjusting the straps on my deep red, off the shoulder top. I caught my reflection in a mirror behind the bar and smiled at myself slightly, eyeing my perfectly straight ebony hair which fell to my waist. It's my only good physical feature, really. I turned my attention away from my reflection and eyed my supervisor warily. She gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't meet you guys earlier, but I had some things to do at the office," she said sweetly. Or, at least, it would have been sweet if she hadn't been sneering.

"That's a shock," I muttered into Kunsel's ear. He scoffed and gave my arm a little squeeze.

"So, Lynny!" Zack yelled over the crowd, a little unnecessarily, "Can I get you something?"

I watched as Lyndah smiled slowly and suggestively at Zack, but not before she turned an eye to me and smirked.

"How about... a slow screw"

_Oh, for the love of Minerva._

I watched as Zack's eyebrows flew up his face but it was only briefly before he cracked his world-famous, Zack-strength, 'I can do your body good' smile, "Well, how 'bout I get you a drink first, and then we'll see how the night goes, eh?"

_Please, kill me._

"Hey, Kunsel!" I yelled out into this ear, also a little unnecessarily, "Let's go dance_." Before I had to witness the two of them undress each other with their eyes._

"Uh, I don't dance, Edie."

"Now."

Kunsel didn't struggle as I whisked him off towards the dance floor by the hand and I didn't stop pulling until we were well and truly swallowed by the crowd. I thought I heard Zack call out faintly, but I ignored him and Kunsel didn't protest.

"Are you sure you don't want to take it off," I asked Kunsel, eyeing his helmet, "It can get pretty hot in here." I placed my hands on his shoulders as I edged closer to him. I felt him tense a little.

"We'll see how the night goes, hey?" he teased, slightly echoing Zack's words.

"I was talking about your helmet, you perve," but I giggled and moved closer as I swayed and swung my hips slowly. The beat of the song that was playing was easy to move to and I let my body move almost of its own accord. Kunsel relaxed into me, swaying with my movements.

"Well, that's a shame," he teased, and this time I tensed. Sensing my reaction he stopped his own slight swaying, "Hey, I'm sorry. Was that inappropriate?"

"No, no. Not at all." _Shower, topless Zack... Zack's lips against my own. _Now I was hoping Kunsel wasn't a mind reader.

"Guys!"

Kunsel and I turned towards the source of the yelling to find, of course-Zack and Lyndah. Lyndah had her arm through his and was pulling him towards us, her smirk directed at me.

"Why'd you take off so fast?"

"Oh," I pulled Kunsel into me, winding my arms around him, my hands locking at the small of his back, "Kunsel wanted to show me his moves."

"I did?"

I gave a shrill, exaggerated laugh as I slapped Kunsel on the arm.

"You're so funny!" I squealed, "Let's go get another drink!"

I _had_ to get hammered. _Even if it was the last thing I did._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kuuuuuuuun!" I tried to fling my arm around his shoulders and, instead, hit him in the face, "You the best."

"Noooo, yooooh!" he giggled girlishly, unfazed by my misdirected hand. _Well, he was still wearing his helmet, _"Yooh sho good and I liiiiike yooh and I godda peeeee!"

"Kaaaaaay, don't fall in!" I giggled as he stumbled towards the men's room, yelling about how he wouldn't fall in because he pees standing up. I was well on the way to getting nice and toasted, but I think he was already there.

"Would beeya bit pathetic if he felln'to a urinal, yo."

"And you would be whoo?" I slurred a little as I swivelled around on the bar stool to my right. The first thing I caught sight of was a shock of red hair.

"ARGH! RANGA!" I screamed, pointing at the man next to me who looked a little taken aback at my reaction.

"Whad'joo call me?"

"RANGA! YOU HAS NO SOUL!"

"Now, thas nawt naaaice," he looked back at me with unfocused eyes, "Here I yam tryna talk to a pretty lady and she questioning ma humanity!" he slurred, breathing all over my face, "Yo," he added as an afterthought. He reeked of whisky and it made me cough.

"Sorry, mister ranga, sir, but I-" I stopped short, finally getting a good look at his face, "What's on ya face?" I asked referring to strange red markings the man had running up his cheek and past his eyes on both sides.

"Wazzon ma face, yo?" he asked, turning his head as if he could look at his own face if he looked far enough in a certain direction, "GET IT OFF!"

"Hold still then, you silly man," I licked the middle and index fingers on my right hands and I attempted to rub the markings off of his face, but it made no difference-the markings wouldn't come off.

"EEEEDIE? Wha'yooh doinnnn?" A very drunk Kunsel came ambling over, putting his hand on my shoulder protectively.

"I was jus' getting this red shit offa Mister Ranga's face," I said simply, smiling sweetly up at the man who was gripping me harder than he probably realized.

"The name's Reno, yo," the red-head said haughtily, winking at me. Or Kunsel. I couldn't really tell because his eyes were so unfocused.

"I know who y'are-Turk," Kunsel said somewhat menacingly, spitting out the last word and winding his arms around the front of me, "Wah'ya doin' in 'ere..." Kunsel swayed on the spot slightly causing me to almost fall off the stool I was perched on.

"I hava right t'be in 'ere," he then sat up very rigidly, "Can ya keep a se-se-secret?" he hiccoughed, a comically serious expression on his face. I giggled.

"What's that, Mister Turk?"

"Edie, les gooo..." Kunsel urged, attempting to pull me off the stool and failing.

"In a moment, Kun," I hushed, bringing my hand up and placing over it his mouth or at least, the part of the helmet that would have been his mouth.

The man that called himself Reno leaned forward towards me as Kunsel's hand gripped me tighter still. I took the opportunity to take in his appearance. He was definitely dressed somewhat like a Turk, but he was looking much more dishevelled than what I'm sure the Turk's desired. He wore the black suit pants but his suit jacket was absent as well as a tie, and his white shirt was untucked and crinkled. A pair of lopsided goggles were sitting precariously on his forehead. Plus, he was stinking drunk.

"You're not really'a Turk?" I asked, giggling slightly. He sat upright again, a somewhat dignified look on his face as his eyes widened.

"Nooooo, I'yam a Turkey-eee-eee..."

"Stay on track, Reno," I was sobering up slowly but surely and this conversation seemed to be going nowhere... _I needed another drink._

"Yeisss, I'yam Reno," he slurred, his eyelids drooping a little, "Yo..."

"No, you had a secret," I said exasperatedly.

"Oooooh, tell me, yo!" he said, snapping to attention again.

"No, YOU!" I practically screamed, making him cringe away from me.

"Yoooh!"

"You!"

"Yoooh!"

"No, you!"

"Yeis, meee!"

"YES!"

"... NO!"

"Oh, for the love of Minerva." _Insert facepalm, _"What's your secret, Turk?"

"Oooooh..." he leaned in again, "I'm tryna get laaaid."

My eyebrows retracted up into my hairline and I began to laugh. And once I really started going I started to snort.

"Thas no surprise at all, Turk..." Kunsel hissed dangerously. He seemed to be sobering up slightly as well, "You keep ya hands offa ma girl..."

"She's yours, yo?"

Busy laughing, I only caught the last instances of the conversation, "I'm nobody's woman," I snorted.

The weight on my upper body which had been a drunken Kunsel was suddenly lifted and I whipped my head around in time to see Kunsel's back being swallowed by the crowd on the dance floor.

"Reckon ya hidda nerve, missy," Reno observed somewhat humorously, "'Sides ya not me type,"

I giggled not offended at all, "And why's that Turk?"

"Ya not interested," he winked, "I needa woman who 'ppreciates the pure awesome that is Reno, yo!"

"You're gonna be looking a long time," and I winked back at him. Then I sighed, looking back to where Kunsel had disappeared. Had I really upset him?

"Yo' cold woman..." he said, turning to the bartender and ordering another drink. I got up off the stool and after grounding myself on slightly wobbly legs, began to walk towards the dance floor.

"Guess I'll seeya round," I said, half turning back towards Reno and giving a small wave, "yo."

"Later, babe."

And as I made my way towards the dance floor I passed a tall, tanned, bald man who was wearing sunglasses despite being inside. I turned just in time to see him throw Reno over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and hear the red-head's protests of, "BUT I GOTTA GET LAID, RUDE!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I did a round of the dance floor, which wasn't that big to begin with, but didn't find Kunsel. I was beginning to worry a bit when I came across Zack.

_Oh, I forgot Lyndah was here. Ergh._

"S'rong kiddo?" Zack asked, his arms around Lyndah's waist, "Where's Kun?"

"I dunno, Zack," I sighed, "I think I upset him."

I had to stand really close to the two to avoid being knocked by the enthusiastic dancers closest to us. Lyndah looked as sour faced as ever.

"Sick o'you, is he?" she slurred, resting her head on Zack's chest, "P'thetic..."

"Get out of it, Lyndah," I said, glaring hard at the woman.

"Wouldn't blame the guy, reeeally..." she looked to Zack for appraisal who didn't return her smile. He continued to stare at her and she shrunk away, "What?"

"You can't talk to my friend like that, Lyndah, I'm sorry," he said seriously, "This is where the date ends."

She stood there sputtering, at an absolute loss for words. I resisted the urge to smirk.

"See you at work then, _Lynny?_"

She let out a dangerous, primal sort of yell and stormed away from us, pushing people out of her way. Zack shrugged at her reaction and scratched the back of his head.

"I hope you still have a job to go back to," he said sheepishly, "I guess that's why you were so weird with me going on a date with her. I'm really sorry, Ed."

"Its fine," I gave him a small smile, "I have to find Kunsel though." Zack hummed thoughtfully.

"He might be outside. If he is upset he would have gone to get some air, just trying to chill out, ya know?" I nodded, looking into his face. I sighed internally when he gave me a super-strength, Zack grin. It was my smile...

_Shutup, Edie._

"Thanks, Zack," I gave his bicep a squeeze, "You're the best."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kunsel?"

Sure enough Kunsel was standing outside, slightly apart from the bouncers and the smokers. He was leaning against the alleyway wall and his head snapped up at his name.

"Hey," he seemed to have sobered up quite a bit, "You found me."

I walked over to him and leant against the wall beside him. His head was facing the ground again as I looked to him, waiting for him to speak further. When he didn't, I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kunsel. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, you didn't Edie," and he sighed, "I just-"

"What?"

"Look, I really like you," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "but I never really considered how you might feel."

Uh, oh_. Could he know?_

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Just then, I called you 'my girl'," he was looking at me now, "I didn't mean to objectify you. You're not something to just own," he hesitated, "I don't even know how you feel. I'm afraid that I've just pushed my feelings onto you without even giving you the chance to reject me." He chuckled softly.

I stared. I just stared at him. He was completely on the ball, he was so honest... And so _vulnerable_. He was completely amazing. In that moment, he was completely perfect to me. But I was completely speechless.

'_Words aren't the only way to show someone how you feel.'_

I stepped away from the wall and stepped before him. He was looking right at me as far as I could tell. I brought both my hands up and put them either side of his helmet. I let my fingers linger on the cold surface while my eyes searched the steel. Slowly, I let my hands slide the helmet up. Kunsel didn't stop me.

I let the helmet drop to the ground, the dull tone of the fallen thing echoing throughout the night and yet completely unnoticed by the swarm of drunkards hanging around the entrance. It didn't matter-it was just him and I.

Large, warm, brown eyes, lighter than mine, looked down at me slightly in shock. They stared with the same expression until his full lipped, pink mouth curled up into a small smile, crinkling his eyes. I looked to his hair which was a light, almost chestnut brown and short (but not too short) and slightly curly. His helmet had flattened the curls and so I ruffled his hair affectionately, the curls at his forehead almost falling into his eyes.

"Hi," he breathed.

"Hey," I moved into him, looking up into his eyes, "I hope you know where I'm going with this."

He chuckled, freely and unhindered by the helmet that had always restricted the sound. It was wonderful.

"I take it you're _not _rejecting me?"

I shook my head, leaning up and tilting my head slightly to the right. Kunsel mirrored my movement, but he had to lean down. His arms left his sides and wrapped themselves around me, his right hand pulling me in further at the small of my back, his left snaking up and caressing my face. He tilted my head up further with his middle and index fingers and I sighed as I felt his soft lips under my own.

But it was short lived as a yell broke us apart.

"KUUUUN! EEEEDIE! READY TO GO-oh!"

_Damn you, Zack. Damn you._

_

* * *

_Kunsel was based on my boyfriend, by the way. Heehee. Hope he's to your taste.

Also, I mean no offence to red-heads. I love red hair! And I looooove Reno.

'Til we meet again. Kisses!


	8. Plastic Pot Plant

Wow, am I slack, or what? **Kitsikon**-I have a feeling you might want to hurt me for such a delay. Forgive me?

Thank you for all the reviews and favourites. I really appreciate it. This one goes out to all of you!

I've had major writer's block when it comes to this story, I don't know why, but I think it's okay now. 'Think' being the operative word. Fracking chocobo tits, hey?

Oh! And I was thinking of starting a drabble collection. What do you think?

**I own nothing** but Edie.

* * *

"EDIE!"

I turned, very slowly, around and braced myself, "Yes, Lyndah?"

Lyndah was back to her librarian looking self; cardigan, glasses and all. I wondered what had possessed her to dress the way she had on our night out or if that was just how she usually dressed outside of work.

_Maybe she was planning to go work a corner afterwards. _Teehee.

She stopped quite a distance away from me and looked at me warily. I looked at her with a carefully neutral expression.

"Uh, thanks for the night out. And," she hesitated.

"And?"

"I'm sorry, for what I said." And before I could even register what she had just said and that she had actually, just _apologized_, she had disappeared inside her own office. I stood in shock, my hand frozen and outstretched towards the button to the lifts.

Zack sure makes women do and say crazy things-I should know.

The lift in front of me dinged and out stepped Kunsel. _Helmet-less_, I should add.

"Am I early?" he asked, slightly breathless, as if he had been running.

"You didn't run, did you?" I asked, amused. He shook his head, but turned slightly pink. My inner girl squealed in delight.

"No, no," he insisted, "I walked. At an even pace, I may add."

"You ran didn't you?"

"..."

"..."

"... Yes."

I laughed lightly and stepped towards him, looking up at him through my dark fringe, "I was going to come meet you in the SOLDIER lounge."

"Yeah, but I thought it would be nice to come meet you," he smiled, wrapping his arms around me. I hesitated before I tilted my head up slightly with the intention of kissing him, but before I could act he pulled me away gently. He gestured towards the open lift, completely oblivious to what I had just been planning to do, "Besides, Zack's driving me crazy."

"Just tell him to shut up," I told him as we stepped back into the lift Kunsel had come from and I quietly berated myself for hesitating, "And offer him something to stuff in his mouth. I feel cookies work best."

"No," he shook his head, "That's the problem. He's being eerily quiet."

"Oh?" I couldn't believe it. When is Zack _ever _quiet?

"Yeah, I know," he locked his eyes with mine, a comically serious look on his face, "I think the world's going to end."

"Or, at least," I suppressed the urge to snort, "Something's going to blow up."

"Should we warn the rest of Shinra?" the look of seriousness was broken as he cracked a huge smile.

"Nah, let's just let him loose on the right people," I winked, "And by right, I mean _wrong._"

"Excellent," Kunsel clapped his hands together enthusiastically and then rubbed them together menacingly, an evil smirk on his face, "Reno and the Turks it is."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's just get Zack to talk first, okay?"

"You're the boss," Kunsel stepped away as the elevator came to the stop and the doors opened up, turning around and giving me a mock salute, "Ladies first."

"Then, after you, _sweetheart," _I bowed deeply, gesturing Kunsel towards the door and earning a scowl from the SOLDIER before a mischievous look similar to Zack's flitted across his features and he pranced-no, _flounced-_exaggeratedly through the doors, giggling shrilly.

"Why, thank you, darlin'," he drawled before he turned to be again and blew me a kiss. I stood briefly in mild shock before he turned on his heel and walked away, laughing heartily.

_I think I have met my match._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Stand to attention! SOLDIER 2nd Class, Zachary Fair!" I shouted in a mock, commanding tone. The SOLDIER lounge was almost completely empty save from Zack and a few Seconds and Thirds scattered around the room.

Zack, who had been standing alone and motionless at the window overlooking Midgar, turned to face me and gave me the finger.

"Hey!" I pouted, "At ease, jerk ball."

"Heh, what's up, Ed?" He grinned at me, but there was something off about him. It was his eyes. They weren't sparkling with the usual brilliance and light of enthusiasm they usually did. They were dull; they looked tired-_he_ looked tired, actually.

"I could ask you the same question," I dared to poke him in the chest. Yep, still firm.

_Stay on track, Edie._

Kunsel stepped towards Zack and stood rather close, looking up at him through scrutinizing eyes, "Are you, or are you not planning to blow up the Turk's staff room?

"Kun, I got this-"

"Cause I would fully support you," he continued enthusiastically, "Did you know they have a mini-bar in there? Yeah, they keep _booze _in there! How fair is that?"

"Kunsel, I... _What?"_

"Apparently, that Turk, Reno, he can't work to his full potential unless he's got his buzz on."

After regaining my train of thought which had been briefly thrown off by Kunsel's weird, little revelation (although, it was quite believable) I turned my own accusing eyes on Zack, "Seriously, if you're up to something, I want-"

"We," Kunsel interrupted.

"_We _want in," I finished, punching Kunsel in the arm.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I'm not up to anything," he shrugged with a small smile and moved to walk around and away from us. Kunsel stepped in front of him, blocking his path, but before he could so much as open his mouth, his pants vibrated violently. He gestured for Zack to wait before pulling his PHS out and looking at the caller ID. He frowned, flipping his phone open and holding it to his ear.

"Sir?"

After much 'Mhmm'-ing and 'Uhuh'-ing, Kunsel hung up, looking slightly harried.

"Kun?"

"That was Lazard. Apparently, a group of Thirds have gotten themselves into a bit of trouble down in Sector 5."

"What sort of trouble?" Zack asked concernedly.

"These cadets were sent to take down a monster running rampant in the Slums. The situation has been completely misjudged, and this thing, this _monster, _has been completely underestimated. They should have never sent those Thirds. Especially not Cohen and co. You know what they're like, Zack. They're tough, but completely undisciplined."

"What kinda monster is it, Kun?" Zack asked, his tone becoming more and more serious.

"They're not completely sure what sort of monster it is, but it's a biggie. These Thirds are cornered and completely isolated."

"Gotta go play hero, huh?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Something like that," he fixed me with a smile reflecting my own before a more serious expression settled across his face, "I gotta go meet Luxiere now, though. Lazard wants a few of us Seconds to go."

Zack interjected, "How come I didn't get a call?"

Kunsel shrugged, "I dunno, man. But stand by, just in case."

Zack nodded in acceptance but I thought I noticed something flash in his eyes. Was it frustration? Or was it even a little resentment? Whatever it was, I had never seen it in Zack's eyes before. I had never seen much of anything in Zack's eyes. He never lets it show.

But, of course, before I could interpret the look much further, he grinned and gave Kunsel a slap on the back, "Be careful, buddy. "

"Thanks, man. But we handle these sorts of things all the time, right?"

"You know it! Oh, and Kun," Zack punched Kunsel playfully in the arm, "Watch those feet. You're fast, but don't get too ahead of yourself."

"Like you can talk," Kunsel laughed, punching him back. The fact that I had been watching this entire exchange without rolling my eyes was nothing short of a miracle.

Zack winked, "You know I can-"

"Zack," I interrupted, "Don't you think you should shut up and let the man go?"

"Right," he nodded, "Go, man!"

Kunsel turned to me as Zack turned away pointedly, suddenly completely fixated on the pot plant that was standing in the corner. It was at that point that I realized that the fact that there was a random pot plant in the corner of the SOLDIER lounge completely spun me out. _Actually, I think it might be a plastic plant-_

... _Oh, for Gaia's sake. Stay on track, Ed!_

"I'll see you later tonight? How about dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan," I smirked playfully, "But you're paying. Like you said, remember?"

A look of realization and amusement set on his face simultaneously before he stepped towards me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into him. I snuggled into his chest slightly and dared to breathe in his scent-there was something slightly metallic which I suspected may have been due to his uniform, but he smelled mostly like soap. He smelt clean and warm-and like _comfort._

"I remember," he bent down slightly so that his mouth was level with my ear. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I shuddered involuntarily as he breathed in a dangerously low voice, "It's a date."

Wow. _Hello_, Kunsel.

"I'll see you then."

I wound my arms up and around his neck and pulled him down further, his hands forming pressure at the small of my back as he pulled me in further and I felt his full, warm lips under my own-

"GUYS! I THINK THAT POT PLANT IS PLASTIC-oh!"

"Zack?" I wrenched myself away from Kunsel roughly, "Start running."

"Huh?"

"1...2..."

On '2', Zack spun on the spot faster than I had ever seen him and bolted-straight into another Second. He bowled over the slighter SOLDIER resulting in an assortment of colourful swears from both men who were now sprawled out on the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Fair! Watch where you're going, you klutz!"

"Watch where you put that hand, Drew, or you're going to have to take me to dinner and a movie. I'm not _that _easy."

While the two men on the floor exchanged pleasantries and attempted to detangle themselves from each other, Kunsel planted a swift kiss on my lips.

"Hey Zack," he called out over his shoulder as he made his way towards the lifts, "Watch those feet."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After the tangle of men picked themselves off the floor, Zack mumbled something about going to the Training Room and attempted to walk away.

"Nu-uh. You're not walking away from me, Zachary. What's going on with you?"

He fixed me with a smile and a rush of frustration flared up in me-the smiling idiot didn't let himself show emotions. It made me mad sometimes. Why couldn't he just let himself be vulnerable sometimes, just like the rest of us?

Or maybe, he really was just _that _strong. I couldn't help but admire him in that respect. But now, something was definitely up and it wasn't fair that he wasn't letting me in the way I always seemed to let him in. It wasn't fair, at all.

"Nothing, Leone. I guess it's just one of those days."

"Zack," I raised an eyebrow, "You never have 'just one of those days'."

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twitched, "Oh, really?"

I tutted, "Okay, my point is, you don't have a bad day for no good reason. I know something's bothering you. And when something's bothering you, it must be serious, and I would like to know what it is."

He opened his mouth to argue back, but I stopped him short, "So please, tell me. Isn't that what a best friend's for?"

I found myself searching his eyes for some hint of emotion as he just stared at me. For a brief, completely unjustified and quite mental, moment I was afraid he was going to turn around and tell me that I was no best friend of his and to mind my own business. He wasn't even smiling now. A crease line in his forehead let me know that he was thinking something through. His eyes remained completely devoid of visible emotion. _Damn SOLDIER._

"Are you mad because Lazard didn't send you on this mission? I know you've been pretty restless lately."

"No, that's not it-not entirely, anyway."

"Oh, well," I remembered what Kunsel had been telling me, "Kun said you've been acting weirdly since this morning."

"He did, did he?" He looked amused, "Sometimes he's just too observant for his own good. The guy could be a Turk."

"Tell me about it," I laughed, "But don't tell him you said that. He doesn't seem to like the Turks that much."

"I think it's that red-head he's not too fond of," he mused thoughtfully, "And I won't if you don't."

I chuckled despite myself, "Hey!" I slapped Zack on the arm, "Don't change the subject."

"Damn," he grinned, "Almost had you there."

I looked at him, unimpressed, and he sighed. He turned his back on me and looked out through the glass which ran down the gut of the Shinra building. I watched as he pressed his hand to the window and then retracted the same hand before balling it into a fist at his side.

"I just don't know what's going on lately," he said heavily, "First Genesis, and then, _Angeal"_

I contemplated moving closer, but I kept my distance. I was hesitating in being too close to him.

"Man_, _what are you thinking?" I was sort of under the impression he was speaking more to himself than to me, but it didn't matter-as long as he was speaking.

"Zack?"

"He told me something once, Angeal; it was a little before he disappeared."

"Oh?"

"He told me that if I want to become a hero, I have to have dreams-and honour."

I smiled. It was a nice little sentiment and I could tell it really meant something to Zack, "Pride, dreams... honour..." he muttered absent-mindedly. I held my breath as I waited for him to continue.

"What the_ hell_ does Angeal think he's doing?" he raised his voice suddenly, and I flinched at the unexpected outburst, "It's been a month!"

I swallowed my hesitance and took a step towards him, "And Sephiroth, _the _General Sephiroth thinks Angeal's working with Genesis? And all of those Second and Third Class SOLDIERS, where the hell did they disappear too? He used _copies _to attack us. Where's the _honour _in _that?"_

He voice became calmer but still held a dangerous edge, "Angeal would never forgive something like that. He holds his pride as SOLDIER dearer than anyone," he trailed off and hung his head slightly as I moved even closer to him despite my best judgments. I let myself place a comforting hand on his back and my touch seemed to re-awaken him.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked, and again, I felt like he was speaking to himself more than anything, "Angeal... just hurry back here."

"Zack," I wanted to tell him it would be okay. I wanted to remind him of what he said to me that night a couple days after he had returned from Wutai-that he had been so sure Angeal was going to come back and not to lose faith in that.

That, even though Angeal wasn't around, I would always be here.

But my attempt at comforting him was stopped short by the shrill ring of a PHS.

Zack looked frustrated and quite deflated as he pulled out his phone and checked the Caller ID. His expression changed to one of confusion.

"Maybe its Lazard," I pointed out.

"Nah, it's not," he mouthed the number that was being displayed on the screen, "I don't recognize the number."

I frowned slightly as he flipped his phone open, "Hello?"

I leant forward and tried to listen to make sense of the incoherent mumbling coming from Zack's phone, "That would be me, but who is this?"

More incoherent mumbling, "Hey, wait!" he called out to the person on the end. Apparently, the caller had just hung up on him, "I have no idea who that just was," he shrugged, turning to me, "But I have to go see Lazard anyway."

"But it wasn't Lazard who just called you?"

"Nope, but whoever it was, he told me to go to the Briefing Room."

I nodded, "Alright. Maybe there's news on Angeal." Zack smiled brightly and he regained the light that had been absent from his usually bright eyes.

"Yeah!" He did an odd, thrusting motion and pumped his arms, before spinning on his heel and heading down the hall towards the Briefing Room. He had barely taken two steps before he stopped suddenly and turned back towards me.

"Thanks, Ed," he made another odd movement; his leg jerked forward, as if he had been about to step towards me but thought better of it.

I kept a straight face, "For what?"

His features softened, "For being a friend-for being my best friend."

_You're his friend!_

_His BEST friend!_

_How could you have ever thought of jeopardizing that?_

Shut-up Brain, go yell at Libido.

_Please. Don't go blaming the hormones._

But they're raging!

_It's more than that. And you have to stop it._

I know.

_If you want to blame anyone, go blame Heart._

Meh. Shut up. All of you.

_You realize you're arguing with yourself again?_

Yes, quite aware.

_And you realize Zack is waiting for you to respond._

Sure do.

_Go on, tell him. Tell him you'll always be here. You're his best friend. That's it. Tell him._

"It's what I do," I attempted a grin, but I'm sure it became a grimace. He didn't notice.

"I'll catch you later," he was still smiling as he turned to walk away again.

"Zack!" I called out without meaning to. My eyes darted from Zack, to the floor, and back again.

"Yes?"

"I-"

-_will always be here._

"-hope Angeal comes back soon."

"Thanks, Ed."

_Way to choke._

Oh, shut up.

* * *

Poor Edie. She's such a spazz.

Please, R&R! I will have another chapter up soon!


	9. Holy Behemoth

Oh my dear lord. What a delay!

Anyway, I must admit, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It's very heavy in dialogue and not enough action or humour. I'm sorry! But I wanted to update before Christmas. Anyway, tell me what you think, anyway!

Also, I realize I change some details in the original CC script, but they will be rather minute and probably not key in the plot anyway. I haven't decided if I'm going to mess with the plot a little more, though.

As always **I own nothing **but Edie.

* * *

"I'll wait for you out here," I nodded towards Zack as he waved a hand lazily and entered the Briefing Room. I stood just outside the door near the Supply Pods and leant as casually as I could against the solid wall opposite the glass one. A Second Class was hovering near the Mission Board and when he looked at me questioningly (I assumed, because his expression remained a mystery behind his helmet), I winked.

I don't know why I winked at him. Sometimes I do stupid things for no reason. Go figure.

I also don't know why I decided to follow Zack to his meeting. I felt rather dickish after choking before, so I don't know why I thought it would be a good idea to continue being in his company, further putting myself at risk of making a bigger dick out myself.

But maybe I just realized I had nothing better to do, because between my friendship with Zack, work and whatever it is I have with Kunsel, I have no life.

Anyway, I was leaning against the wall attempting to be all casual and aloof when the Second Class spoke.

"You're dating, Kunsel, huh?"

My eyes, which had been glued to the floor at an attempt at cool apathy, flew up towards the man near the Missions screen.

"Uh, I guess," _I don't know, am I? _"How'd you hear?"

"These things get around."

"Great."

I looked away from the SOLDIER and to the interior of the Briefing Room. I recognized the blonde head that was Lazard and the mess of black hair that was Zack, but I didn't recognize a third man who had his hair tied back in a slick, black pony tail.

"Hey," I asked without actually looking at the Second Class, "Who's that?" I pointed at the unfamiliar man. Zack caught this gesture from within the room and gave me a funny look. I gave him the finger.

"Tseng of the Turks," the faceless SOLDIER informed me, "Looks like he's got a horse tail stuck to the back of his head, don't it?"

I snorted appreciatively, "Ah, yeah. Tseng," I had heard all about him, of course, and I had actually seen him around Shinra before. I had just never made the connection between face and name.

"Neighhhh..." the SOLDIER sniggered to himself quietly as he turned back toward the Missions Board. I snorted again as my PHS went off.

"Ed's Exotic Eatery; where we bring Wutai to you! Can I take your order? "

"Wha- Edie?"

"How may I help you, Kunny Wunny," I turned to the SOLDIER who had asked about Kunsel and I winked suggestively, gesturing at my phone, "I miss you, Baby Boo."

Kunsel laughed, "Cut it out, woman. Are you trying to gross out Zack?"

I huffed in mock insult, "Why can't I just express my affections without being accused of an ulterior motive? I think we should see other people."

"Oh, the pain," Kunsel teased, "But, hey! When I'm done with this mission, meet me in Sector 8. We can hang before we do dinner tonight."

"Okay," I agreed, "How's it going by the way?"

"Not bad. We've isolated the thing which is good, because the Thirds were literally cornered. Anyways they're out. None hurt too bad, 'cept Cohen. Rather nasty open wound on his left thigh-he's gonna need to be taken to the Infirmary. Other than that, I think it's their dignity that suffered any real damage."

"What the hell is it?"

"It's a Behemoth; admittedly a rather weaker type, but still a pain in my arse. Although-"

Whatever Kunsel was planning to say next was cut off by a rather shrill screech on my behalf, "WHAT? WHAT THE FRACK IS A BEHEMOTH DOING IN THE SLUMS?"

"I dunno, Ed. But there's something not right about it. It's pretty agitated, and by the looks of Cohen's leg, pretty powerful, but it can hardly stand up right. It's kinda just sitting there at the moment, like it's tired out."

"And so you decided to call me for a little chat instead of playing hero?"

"Actually, Luxiere-I dunno if you know him or not-he's trying to get close enough to it to check it out without risking being minced by it. See if we can work out what's so off about it. Aside from the fact that it's here in the Slums, I just know something isn't right about it."

"Well, go take care of it. Be careful, okay?"

"Will do. I owe you dinner, remember?" He hung up and I sighed tiredly. Being worried takes a lot out of me.

"That was Kunsel, right? He'll be fine; he is a SOLDIER after all," the faceless Second assured me, "And a pretty good one. After Zack, I'd say he'll make First in no time." I nodded in agreement.

"What's a monster like that doing in the Slums?" I shook my head, "Where would it even come from?"

"Well, the only place I've seen a Behemoth is in Training simulations which are run by the Science Department. I hear Hojo-"

"Ed," I turned towards the 'whoosh' of the door to the Briefing Room as Zack came through it, "Still here? Hey, Mitchell." He nodded at the fellow Second Class.

"Hey, Zack," he nodded back, "If you're going on a mission, take a look at the supply pods."

"I remember," Zack grinned mischievously, "Yet you never cease to remind me."

"Can't rely on that attention span of yours," he teased, "Anyways, I'm out."

As the SOLDIER, now known to me as Mitchell, left the room I turned to Zack, "You're going on a mission then?"

"Yep!" he breathed enthusiastically, "Guess it's why I've been on standby for so long."

"So," I pushed, "Where are you going then, pup?"

He scratched the back of his head absent-mindedly, "General Rhapsodos' hometown."

"Oh, Banora," I said, nodding knowingly, "Home of the Dumb Apple, too" I added. Zack sniggered slightly.

"And how is it you know about the Dumb Apple?"

"My mum-" I paused, re-thinking what I was about to say, "I was told stories as a kid. They only grow in Banora."

I could tell that Zack had noticed the little slip up, but he knew me well enough not to push it. Not this time, anyway.

"Well, anyway. I leave when I'm ready, with the Turk," he motioned over his shoulder at the horse-tail headed man, who was speaking to Lazard, "We're supposed to do some investigating."

"Well, before you go, come with me. I'm going to Sector 8 to meet up with Kunsel."

He looked slightly hesitant, "Oh, but, I don't want to intrude."

This struck me as odd. The three of us had always hung out and he had never turned down a chance to hang before.

'_Things have changed,' _an annoying voice hissed in my head. Gaia, I hate my conscience sometimes, what with its morals and crap-makes life a lot less exciting.

_I'm right though._

Suppose so.

"Well, he asked for you," I lied, "And should be done with this mission by now. You can ask him how it went. I'm sure he'd be happy to share details."

I felt strangely relived when he smiled and nodded in agreement, "You're right as per unusual."

And with that he strode across the room towards the door.

"Did you just say 'as per _un_usual'?" I slid across the room in my flats after him, "That's not how the expression goes."

"I know what I said."

"ZACK-"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Edie!" Kunsel greeted me enthusiastically, pushing himself off the edge of the Sector 8 fountain, then sort of skidded to a halt, "Zack?"

"Why did you make my name sound like a question?" Zack grinned, the mischievous sparkle in his eyes threatening to explode in glitter all over Kunsel and I and the rest of the Sector.

Kunsel coughed, regaining his composure apparently, and offered an apologetic smile, "My bad. I didn't mean to," it was at this point I realized he was mocking him, "You're not a question, Zack. I apologize profoundly."

I rolled my eyes.

"Good, cause I'm not a question," he was grinning madly now, "I am the _answer_!"

And there went my eyes again-doing fracking cartwheels in my sockets. These guys are going to make me go blind-or cause my eyeballs to fall out.

"Anyways," Zack began, plopping himself down on the edge of the fountain, "Tell me about this mission."

Kunsel recounted what he had told me over the phone including concluding details. Apparently as soon Luxiere got too close, the monster reared and was set to attack. He and Kunsel were forced to destroy the creature which meant that they were unable to retrieve a sample.

Zack seemed rather intrigued by it, but put it down to a break out of sorts.

"Yeah, but, what are the odds-something that big breaking out and going unnoticed?" I wanted to know. Zack shrugged.

"It's best not to dwell on these things. I mean, has anything been right lately?" He frowned slightly, before his lips quirked upwards in a genuine smile again, "As long as it isn't a swarm of monsters, hey? I'm glad you're alright, Kun."

Kunsel's warm, brown eyes lit up when he smiled, I noticed. A lot like Zack.

Erh.

"Thanks," he nodded, "Anyways, we should probably split up here if you wanted to get around Sector 8."

Zack tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Huh? You invited me down here just to leave me on my own?"

Now it was Kunsel's turn to look confused, "Oh, I assumed you were doing your own thing before a mission or something."

Uh oh.

"I thought Edie said that you wan-"

"What Zack means to say is," I stepped in between the two men, waving my arms in front of me comically, "I thought the two of you could brief each other after your mission and before his." I informed Kunsel and gestured at Zack.

"Ooooh," they almost sung simultaneously.

"Well, where are you off to?" Kunsel asked turning to look at Zack.

"Banora," Zack's smile slipped a little, "For some investigating."

"Home of Genesis," Kunsel nodded, "And Angeal. Those two go way back, apparently."

Zack's smiled disappeared completely, "Old friends, huh?"

"You didn't know?"

"Well, I guess I just never made the connection," he shook his head, "Anyway, it doesn't even matter. Just because they're old friends, doesn't mean they're working together." he was smiling slightly, but it was odd, almost like a grimace-his tone defensive.

"No one was suggesting that, Zack," I assured him.

"Right," he nodded with a genuine, full forced smile this time, "Well, I should get going! I'll let you two love birds alone."

I glared at Zack, envisioning burning a hole in his perfect face.

"You sure?" Kunsel asked, but he sounded strangely relieved, "We were just going to wander. Nothng special."

"Yeah," Zack nodded again and clapped his hands together, "The sooner I leave, the sooner we investigate, and the sooner we may have Angeal and Genesis back!"

"Right!" I smiled at him, "Go get 'em, tiger."

And even as Zack said goodbye and turned to leave, I couldn't shake the feeling that things weren't right. The dynamic of my friendship with both him and Kunsel and even, he and Kunsel, had changed.

I could understand why, I mean, when two of your best friends start dating, it's always awkward for a while.

But as I watched Zack's retreating back, and Kunsel was trying to direct me away from the fountain, this vision of Zack and a faceless woman embracing forced its way into my head.

"Oh frack," I breathed out loud, causing Kunsel to look at me like I had just sprouted a third arm.

What would I do when Zack found someone?

* * *

So, what did you think?

Oh, and

**Merry Christmas! **


	10. 20 Questions

Wow! Quite the hiatus! Well, I'm back and I'm extremely sorry. I was suffering from major writer's block and I was working constantly and just ARGH!

But, hopefully to make it up to y'all, here is an extra long chapter. Now, it's a little more serious than previous chapters, so not as much humour, but I really wanted to give Edie something more of a backstory! This chappie also explains how Zack and Edie met!

So hope you enjoy, and hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon.

**As always I own nothing but Edie.**

**

* * *

**

"Earth to Edie?"

"Huh?"

Kunsel chuckled from across the table, "You've hardly touched your food," he pointed out.

I tore my eyes away from the stingy little window to the left of me and forced myself to look at Kunsel. I smiled, only half-heartedly. We were sitting in a dank, dark little noodle bar somewhere off Loveless Avenue. It was small, kind of smelt stale, but it was quaint-even kind of charming.

"Sorry, Kun. I don't mean to be spacey, I just-"

"I know this place isn't fancy or anythin'," _understatement of the year, _"But I thought you'd feel more at home somewhere here than some fancy restaurant."

"Am I meant to be insulted by that?" I teased.

Kunsel's brown eyes widened in horror. "No! Shit, no, I didn't mean- I- damn. I should have taken you somewhere nicer."

My face split into a genuine grin as I gave his hand, which was resting closest to my plate, a pat, "This is perfect, Kun. Thank you."

He looked visibly relieved as he settled back into his chair, and sighed contentedly, "You know," he began as he picked up his fork again, "Zack will be fine. You shouldn't worry too much."

"Oh, no," I shook my head, "I wasn't thinking-I'm not worried," I half-almost-lied.

He nodded shovelling some rice into his mouth, "Hey, Edie," he paused, swallowing the rice I had just witnessed rolling around inside of his open mouth, "Are you an only child?"

I wanted to say, 'As far as I know,' but I settled for, "Yeah, I am. How about you?"

"Nope, there are five of us. Three girls and two boys."

"Ah," I nodded, "So, you have two sisters and two brothers."

"What? No, there's-HEY!" I snorted with laughter as he threw a bit of chicken at me, "Food fight!"

"Already done that," I informed him, "And I kind of like this place. I'd like to be able to come back."

"Yeah, I heard about your last food related misdeed," he laughed appreciatively, "You guys get into a lot of shit together, huh?"

"I guess so," I avoided his eyes.

"Personally, the guy is like a brother to me-or at least, a less intelligent, less attractive, long lost cousin."

We exchanged a look before bursting into laughter, "He's like the token country bumpkin relative," I pointed out, a crazy image of Zack barefoot and in overalls flashing in my mind.

"Well, he is from Gongaga."

"I've always thought that Gongaga sounded like some sort of animal mating call, like, GONGAGAGAHHHHH!"

"..."

"Ha, sorry," I glorified in his half-amused, half-disturbed, expression, "But yeah. I consider him and me to be quite close, too."

"Like a brother?"

"Uh," I felt slightly awkward at this sentiment, "Yeah, I guess."

_Kinda gross._

Kunsel made a thoughtful sound, and for reasons unknown, it kind of bugged me.

"What?" I was surprised by my harsh, defensive tone, but not as surprised as Kunsel.

"No, nothing," he insisted, shaking his head, "I'm just trying to figure you out. That's all."

"I see."

We dissolved into an awkward silence, the only sound being Kunsel's slow and deliberate chewing. I seemed to have lost my appetite-which was kind of okay because I had scarfed most of my meal down in about five minutes.

"Where are you from-your hometown?"

"Are we playing 20 questions?"

"Edie," he sounded apologetic, but I could hear the frustration, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied, "I just-I'm sorry. Do we have to do this now?"

"Do what? I'm just trying to get to know you," Now the frustration was full blown, "Like Zack knows you."

"Zack, what does Zack have to do with anything?" I panicked slightly through my initial anger. What was Kunsel's problem?

_What's your problem?_

Shutup.

"Edie, I know."

_Oh, Gaia, I think I just suffered from heart failure._

"Wha-What?" I stuttered, "You know what?"

How could he know?

_Know? Know what? There's nothing to know._

Oh, Denial. Reverse psychology has never worked on me.

"I know Zack is, like, your best friend, I get that. He's mine, too. And I know that you're quite secretive about yourself and I respect that. I promise I won't force you into telling me anything. I just hope you'll be able to open up to me, like you can with Zack."

"Oh," I sighed as my insides melted in relief, and shot him a sheepish grin "You're too good for me."

He winked at me, "Don't you forget it."

"Okay, how about this," I lay my fork by my plate and crossed my arms on the table in front of me, "We ask one another a question and relay back until you're satisfied. You can go first."

He nodded once, enthusiastically, "Okay-when and how did you and Zack meet?"

"That was going to be my question," I laughed. I raised an eyebrow and paused for effect, "You're a little obsessed with Zack. It's definitely crossing the boundaries of mere bro-love."

"Just answer the question, Leone," he mocked.

I shook my head, "How about we get out of here first and we'll walk and talk. It is quite the tale."

"Done," his hand shot up, "Check!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Ergh," I mashed the 'backspace' button on the keyboard in front of me, "Uh, Ms Carwell? Lyndah?"_

"_Yeah?" my new boss turned to me with one raised eyebrow, "I'm sorry, but what is so difficult about typing up a mission brief? I gave you a copy of the initial overview."_

"_Yeah, but," I paused and took a deep breath, feeling my temper rise slightly, "A lot of it doesn't make sense."_

_She sighed exasperatedly, as if she had something better to do rather than sit behind her desk reading trashy gossip mags, "Okay, give me a look."_

"_Hmm, give me a second," she murmured after giving the document a quick look over, "I'll see if I can get a hold of the recruit." She walked away from my desk and through the door into her own, distinguishably larger office. I looked over the overview in front of me vaguely as I half listened to Carwell on the phone._

"_Lazard, sir, I need to get a hold of a Third Class," she paused, "Mm, Fair. Zachary Fair. Oh? Second Class, huh? Okay. Thank you, sir."_

_She hung up and came back into the room in which my tiny cubicle inhabited space. She had a look at the overview again._

"_Ah yes, Second Class-it says it right there. I assumed he was a Third Class, someone younger. Look at the state of his handwriting."_

"_So you can understand my confusion," I turned and looked up at her, surprised to see she was smiling in amusement, "And I mean, it's all well and funny and everything, but it does make my job a lot harder."_

_I pointed to the section where he had filled in the final outcome of his mission. Where it asked "Mission successful?" he had written, "OH YEAH! I'll make First in no time!"_

_She laughed, "Oh and look here," she pointed to 'Issues and setbacks', "Having my hair catch on fire was a major setback, both in the short term and long term. In the sort-term, the monster in question gained brief momentum in that few seconds I realized the burning smell that was bothering me was, in fact, emitting from my own head. In the long-term, morale is at risk of decreasing due to having to possibly shave hair off."_

"_A regular comedian," I rolled my eyes but laughed lightly, "How does he get away with this?"_

"_Oh!" Lyndah snapped her fingers as realisation dawned on her, "I know who he is. He's the cutie that General Hewley recently took on as his protégé, or whatever. That's the only reason he gets away with these things. They call him the puppy-well, Angeal does anyway. Anyways, despite his mentor's best efforts, Zack can't seem to keep his comedic expressions out of his mission briefs."_

"_Apparently," but before I could say anymore, both Lyndah and I spun around as the door to our offices burst open._

"_Ladies-you rang?"_

_The first time I met Zack Fair I was taken by two things: the first was the way he barrelled through the door, almost as if it wasn't there. The second was how tall he was. The previous conversation had, for some reason, lead me to believe he would be short and slight in build-something more comparable to a puppy. And then I looked to his face and noticed his eyes._

_Eyes the colour of the sky._

_He was leaning casually against the door frame with an easy going smile, practically bursting with charisma. I looked up at Lyndah when I realized she hadn't said anything yet and noticed that she had gone slightly pink._

"_Zack-"_

_He nodded, a grin breaking out across his face, "Ms Carwell. Or may I call you Lyndah?"_

_She giggled and I couldn't help but internally gag, "Lyndah is fine."_

"_Lynny it is," and then he actually winked._

"_Oh my god! How old are you?" _

_My eyes widened as I realized I had opened my mouth with absolutely no conscious thought and I slapped both of my hands over my mouth. Zack looked to me, a brief look of his own surprise, before he burst into laughter._

_Lyndah sighed exasperatedly, "This is my new secretarial assistant, Edie Leone."_

_Zack was still chuckling as he reached out to take my hand. I rose from behind my desk and shook his hand briskly._

"_Nice to meet you, ma'am."_

"_Oh, please," I crossed my arms across my chest defensively, "I am not that old."_

"_Was just being polite, Ed," he shrugged, already christening me with a nickname, "And for your information I just turned 16."_

"_Huh," I uncrossed my arms and sat back down, "I'm a year older than you. Maybe you should call me ma'am."_

_Somebody cleared their throat behind me._

"_Zack, we need you to go over and verify, well, most of your original overview. So, if you and Ms Leone could go over it together, it would make our job much easier and keep Lazard happy."_

"_Of course, Lynny," and he gave her a two fingered salute as she excused herself, still a slight shade of pink, and retired to her own office._

"_So, Ed," he grabbed a desk chair which had been sitting in the corner and plonked it next to mine, before plopping down into the seat backwards, "Where do we begin?"_

"_Well, before we get to that, tell me," I gave him a knowing smile, "How exactly did your hair catch fire?"_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_About an hour or so lately, with the help of Zack, I had translated most of his overview. And while I typed, he rambled on and on, almost doubling the time it would have taken me to finish the report if I had been able to read it in the first place. By the time I had finished, it was about 8 and Lyndah had left the office._

"_We should do this again!"_

"_What?" I looked at him questioningly, then I saved the complete Mission Brief to the SOLDIER database, "You'll continue to write indistinguishable mission overviews and then proceed to come in here and annoy me?"_

"_Um, ouch, Ed. We hardly know each other," he then raised his eyebrows, "Therefore your non-committing, casual, throw-away insults could only be counted as flirting."_

"_Ha," I mocked, even though I could feel myself turning red, "Dream on, SOLDIER boy." _

_I got up from my desk and stretched-Zack did the same, but rather than merely stretching his arms over his head as I had done, he proceeded to squat several times._

"_I take it that's considered normal behaviour by your kind."_

_He stopped mid-squat, "Nope, just me."_

"_Figures," I yawned widely, "Well, I guess I'll see you round then."_

"_Hey, wait!" He called out as I moved to leave the room and into the foyer towards the lifts, "I'll walk ya."_

"_Well, I was assuming as much. I didn't expect you to hang out in my office all night," I winked, surprising myself._

_The two of us set off into the foyer, and to the lifts, Zack chattering away about his upcoming missions._

'_I see why they call him the Puppy,' I mused as we came to a stop at the elevators, "Are you always this excitable?" I asked._

"_Why is everyone always asking me that?"_

_I shrugged, "I haven't the faintest clue," I said sarcastically._

"_Well, ya know. I love my job. What's not to be excited about?"_

"_Well," we stepped into the life that opened up in front of us, "my job."_

"_Why do you do it then?"_

"_The money," I hit the 'G' on the button pad in front of me._

"_Money isn't everything," he said, and I was pleasantly surprised that he wasn't condescending at all._

"_Yes, but it just so happens to be a stipulation to my 'everything'. I need the money to support myself."_

"_Where are you living?"_

"_Sector 8. Shinra provided accommodation."_

"_Rent alright?"_

"_I get by."_

"_Why'd you leave home?"_

"_Why did you?"_

_The elevator dinged, signalling our stop. We stepped out into the main foyer of the Shinra foyer and proceeded to walk past the employees-execs, Troops and SOLDIERs alike-still scattered around the spacious front entrance._

"_20 questions, huh?"_

_I laughed lightly, "Looks like it."_

"_It's the best way to get to know someone," he smiled, "Well, to join SOLDIER and, well, become a hero!" _

"_Cute," I mocked half-heartedly, "Cheesy, but very cute."_

"_Hey!" he stopped walking causing me to stop in my tracks too. He fixed me with a serious look before his face cracked into a grin, "You're the first girl not impressed by that."_

"_Oh, but I am." I told him truthfully. We exchanged an awkward, almost sentimental silence._

"_But what about you?" he asked as he continued walking, only to come to a stop at the exit where a queue had formed._

"_What about me, what?"_

"_Why'd you leave home?"_

_There was a brief lapse in our conversation as we passed through front security and finally into the cool, Midgar, evening air. We had dissolved into silence as I pondered over my own thoughts. I considered lying to him, hiding as I always do. But then I looked at him, he looked at me, and those eyes of his convinced me to open up. I felt an unfamiliar sense of both vulnerability and liberation that he was the core of-which was odd considering we only met a couple hours before._

"_I had to leave," I finally said flatly and without as much emotion as possible, "I couldn't stay."_

"_Why?"_

"_I just-" I hesitated, "Couldn't stay."_

"_Are you running from something?"_

_I looked to him in shock, my eyebrows knitting together in frustration-not frustration aimed at him, but feelings of resentment which were brewing dangerously close to the surface._

_I stopped walking and turned so that I was facing him and he mirrored my movements._

"_Zack?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Are you following me home?"_

_He looked surprised by the sudden change of subject, but he chuckled lightly._

"_I said I'd walk you, right?"_

_I smiled, "Thank you."_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

"_Nice place," Zack admired my apartment as I let him in, "Pretty good for the rent you're paying too."_

"_Tell me about it," as I walked over to the kitchen, "Can I get you something to drink?"_

"_Just some water."_

"_That's all I got anyway," I grinned sheepishly, reaching for a glass in one of the open kitchen cupboards and proceeded to fill it with water from the tap._

_Then the phone rang._

"_Ed?"_

"_I got it," and I handed him the glass of water as I bounded across the living room towards my home phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Edie," my blood ran cold at the voice on the other end, "Its mom."_

"_How did you get this number?"_

"_Sweetie, please-"_

"_Don't call me sweetie," I considered slamming the phone down and hanging up on her, but resisted, turning to Zack who was watching me cautiously. He gestured leaving, as if to ask me if I wanted him to leave the room, and I nodded, mouthing, 'Please.'_

"_I'll just be in the bathroom," he informed me quietly._

"_Look, mom, I'm not coming home. Ever, I've already-"_

"_Edie, it's your father. Something happened."_

_My heart stopped, "What? What do you mean?"_

"_Darling, I'm so sorry about doing this over the phone, but I don't even know where you are. I finally got a hold of your number through your company. I've been trying to call you all day." It was then I realized how upset she sounded, how scared she seemed._

"_Well, I was working. And you know where I am. I'm looking for dad. Now what happened to him?"_

"_Sweetie, his wife made contact with me this morning."_

"_His wife?"_

"_Oh, sweetie," and then I realised she was crying, "He passed away yesterday morning. He had a massive heart attack."_

_And I broke._

"_No!" I shouted, "No! He can't be dead!"_

"_I'm so sorry..."_

_Blind fury bubbled up inside of me. Amongst all of the grief and the tumultuous paramount of feelings that were festering up inside of me, it was fury that reached the surface first._

"_YOU'RE NOT SORRY! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE AND NOW HE'S DEAD! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU!"_

_And then several things happened at once: my vision went blurry, the hand which had been holding the phone receiver went slack as the phone fell to the floor and my legs went out from under me. And I prepared to hit the floor, strong arms were suddenly around me and someone was telling me it was going to be alright-even as I buried my head in their chest and cried for the first time in years._

_Zack stayed with me for hours as I cried, unable to move, unable to see._

"_I have no one."_

"_Starting from today," Zack's voice washed over me as I fell asleep in his arms, "You have me."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm so sorry, Edie," Kunsel pulled me into a hug and held me for a little while, "I had no idea."

"It's just been under a year since now."

We had come to a stop outside my apartment building and he pulled me over to a bench and sat me down.

"I had come to Midgar a year and a half ago, to find him, you know. My mom had an affair when I was little and he left. I blamed her for everything. We had a massive fight about it, and then I left without telling her.

"I wished he had taken me with him. I had no idea where he was, I didn't even know he had another family. I mean I suspected as much but he didn't stay in touch, so how could I know? I blamed her for that too. We moved to Junon to be with her new husband and we lost all contact with him.

"And then he was dead, and I felt so alone. I still had my mom, but after what I said to her-"

"You were upset," Kunsel defended.

"Yeah, well, we haven't spoken since. And even if she does forgive me, I don't know if I could forgive her for tearing our family apart. All those years growing up after he left, I was just counting down the days until I could leave."

"Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes. But for now, I'm just trying to focus on me, my life. She'll be okay anyway, she has her husband. I know she really wanted to have another baby, so, who knows. Maybe I have a brother or sister."

"You don't mind not being a part of that?"

"Not really-in the end, all we have are ourselves anyway."

"Not true," and he kissed me, slow and softly-completely catching me off guard-before he pulled away and looked at me, "You'll always have Zack," he kissed me again, "And you you'll always have me."

* * *

That was a bit fluffy *coughs up hairball*

Please R&R!


	11. My Precious

Dear lord, it's been a while. This chapter is actually a poor excuse for a chapter... but I wanted to post something! The upcoming chappies should be good! Forgive me?

I OWN NOTHING BUT EDIE!

* * *

_Mother frack! What is this thing cutting off circulation in my arm?_

I opened my eyes slowly and realized two things: the first being that I wasn't in bed but on my couch, sitting almost upright, my neck incredibly stiff and sore. The second thing was that I wasn't alone.

"K-unsel?" I yawned widely, lifting my head slowly from his shoulder, and retracting my arm which had been linked through his. He let out a low, grumble of a snore in response. I snorted, slowly pulling myself away from him and off the couch. I gently lay him back down across the couch, making sure his head came to a rest on the pile of pillows at the end. I stood over him and watched him like a creep, smiling softly.

'_Could have been worse," _I thought to myself, '_Could have woken up naked and disoriented."_

'_Or would have that been better?' _I smirked.

But of course that kind of thing never happens to me-what with my social retardation and neuroticism and everything.

I yawned widely again and looked about my apartment, stretching my arms above my head. I looked to the living room window which overlooked Sector 8. It was still dark.

What was the time?

I frowned slightly, wondering my PHS had gotten off to. I made a mental note to buy a wall clock.

And then, as if on cue, my PHS rang from somewhere within the pile of pillows Kunsel's head had sunk into.

I sighed as I slipped my arm into the pillows, careful to avoid Kunsel's head.

I felt blindly around for my phone before Kunsel's arms suddenly shot up and wrapped themselves around my own, and I found myself being held captive by a sleeping SOLDIER and his pillow prison.

"Kun," I urged him softly as I bent down, "Hey, sleepy head. Time to get up."

Nothing.

"Hey, wake up." And this time I shook him slightly with my free arm. Still nothing.

"HEY! KUNSEL. WAKE THE FRACK UP!" I yelled in his ear.

He snored.

Oh, my Gaia! The man was a log.

My mouth was pursed shut in contemplation as I looked down at my free hand. I sighed.

**THWACK!**

"IT'S MY PRECIOUS! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"

Kunsel shot up and off the couch and he released my arm. I gave him a questioning look before I took advantage and thrust my hand back into the pile of pillows. My PHS was still ringing thankfully.

"Gah, where is it?"

"Let me help," Kunsel insisted after he had stretched and stopped looking so disorientated. He simply pushed a couple of the pillows off, and there was my PHS, slightly at risk of disappearing into the depths of the back of the couch.

But then, before I could grab it, Kunsel's hand shot out faster than a rabid fangirl who had just spotted Sephiroth, and snatched it up. He flipped it open without bothering to look at who was calling.

"This is Edie's phone. Oh, hey Zack."

... ?

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

I snatched the PHS from Kunsel's grip, accidentally scratching his face and consequently knocking him over and into the couch. He yowled in pain.

"Far out, Eids!

"_-doing there?"_ Zack's confused voice met my ear.

"PUPPY! HOW'S IT GOING?"

"_Ed. It's 5 in the morning. What's Kunsel's doing there-"_ I couldn't help but think that he sounded kind of weird, like he was put out or something, if only briefly. His tone was a little hard, a little accusatory-just for a second.

_Jealousy?_

Haha. I make myself laugh. Boy, I have a crazy imagination.

"_Hmmmm, Edie?"_ Now I could practically _hear_ him winking at me, _"Hope you kids are playing it safe." _

Yep. Definitely my imagination.

"Haha, yeah-" I trailed off, very aware that Kunsel was listening to our conversation, "Oh! But how was the mission?"

Zack was silent before he sighed, _"Well, we found Genesis. And Angeal."_

"Oh, Zack, that's great! Are they-"

"_And then we lost them. And on top of that, the village of Banora was destroyed."_

"Wh-what?"

"What?" Kunsel wanted to know. I help up a hand to shush him and he fell back into the couch, listening expectantly.

"Why was it destroyed-how?"

"_It was the destroyed in the name of covering up Shinra's indiscretions,"_ Zack's voice was dangerously low, _"And as for Genesis and- and Angeal. Well, I'll have to tell you when I get back."_

"Okay, that's fair enough."

"_Anyway, I'm sorry for calling so late. Or early, or whatever. I'm on my way back and I haven't slept. I just-"_ he trailed off, "_needed to hear a friendly voice_."

I smiled widely, almost forgetting that Kunsel was in the room. I coughed awkwardly when I noticed he was observing me carefully. I gave him a quizzical look and he shook his head slightly as if snapping himself out of something and grinned sheepishly at me.

"You can count on me, Zack."

"_Glad to hear it. I mean, I could call Kunsel only I know the man could sleep through a nuclear war."_

"Funnily enough, I know what you mean."

"_Ha, I bet."_

_Insert awkward silence._

"Well, try to get some rest and see you later today. Kunsel sends his undying love and devotion."

"Gee, thanks, Edie."

"_Love you too, babycakes."_

"He said, 'Sex you later, angel pie.'" I informed Kunsel. He looked less than impressed.

After bidding Zack goodbye, I stood before Kunsel and tried to decide whether or not I should settle back down beside him or retire to my actual bed. It was only 5 in the morning after all, and Gaia forbid I should be up before 11 on a weekend.

"Everything alright?" He raised an arm towards me, as if summoning me, smiling shyly. His eyes were still slightly droopy with sleep. Or lack of.

_Awwww..._

So I sat back down next to him, shook my head as placed his arm around my shoulders and snuggled into him slightly.

"No, everything is perfect."

But how long could that possibly last, really?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ya know, it's Zack's birthday in a couple of weeks," Kunsel yawned. I nodded at him from across the table.

"Yeah, I know," I took a slow sip of coffee and shuddered internally at the bitter taste. Kunsel chuckled.

"Why do you drink the stuff if you hate it so much?"

"Wakes me up," I croaked, "And yeah, I was thinking we should plan a surprise thing for him. What do ya reckon?"

"Mmm," he nodded in agreement, taking a bite out of some toast, "Might cheer him up too. What with all this Angeal stuff."

"Yeah," I closed my eyes, taking in the night before. I had totally broke down and let Kunsel in. That _has_ to be a good thing.

"Everything okay, Eids?"

"Uhuh," I opened my eyes, "I was just wondering if the Turks would give us access to their liquor cabinet." Kunsel grinned.

"Let the planning begin."


	12. Reno!

Back from yet another hiatus. I suck, I really do. Haha. Summer holidays soon. So excited! Fully intend to be in a constant drunken stupor - between writing of course. Think I might be almost fully cured of my writer's block!

As always, **I own nothing** but Edie. Please R&R.

And can I just say, I fracking love Reno. There should be more people like him.

* * *

"Yo, babe."

_That could only be one person._

"Yes, Reno?" I asked, spinning around in quite an impressive fluid motion. Always good at doing such pointless things I am.

"Heard ya were looking for me." He raised one of his eyebrows pointedly, "Finally decided to come over to the dark side, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" I gestured for him to walk with me. I was already late to work - no surprises there.

"You know," he winked, "Ready to experience the pure awesome that is Reno?"

"Not quite, Turk." I shook my head dismissively, resisting the urge to laugh out loud. "I need a favour, though."

"Oh, well-"

"Don't even think of it," I warned, stopping and looking at him. Sure enough he was in the process of raising his eyebrows suggestively. Comically, he let one eyebrow droop, then the other.

"Then what is it, yo?" He asked good-naturedly. Good old, Reno. He never seemed to be put off by anything.

"I'll explain on the way, c'mon."

"But I'm late for a meeting!"

This time I raised an eyebrow, "Like you care?"

"Good point."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, what exactly can I do for you, Eids?"

Reno had plonked himself in a chair behind a desk I was almost completely sure wasn't his. It was far too neat. He propped his feet up and all over the important looking files spread out over the desk anyway, completely unconcerned.

"I need booze. And lots of it."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah. I intend to throw the biggest bash this side of Midgar has ever seen. " I came forward, resting my hands on the desk in front of him in what I hoped was a business-like way, and looked at him seriously. I was suddenly reminded of an old film like one I had seen a few weeks ago where some random, mysterious seductress with a huge rack walked into an office seeking out the hunky and slightly aged detective for help with some sort of murder. Usually smoking a cigarette.

But this wasn't an old detective film – I was no mysterious seductress and cigarettes make me gag. I looked down at my chest.

Yep. This is reality.

Reno laughed at the gesture.

I shook my head dismissively, "So, can you get what I need, or not?"

He looked slightly confused and scratched his head, slightly pushing his goggles askew.

"Well, yeah. But, why are you asking me? I'm a Turk, not a bartender."

"Well, cause, you know," I leant in slightly for dramatic effect. He mirrored my movement in anticipation, "Because of the world-class liquor cabinet I hear the Turk headquarters have. The finest liqueurs, the strongest spirits and, I hear, the best beer imported from North Corel - and all in the comfort of your office." I looked around, hoping to catch sight of a mini-bar. Never too early for a beer.

Reno, who had leant in, seemed to be stuck that way, his mouth comically open in a small 'O'. Eventually, he spoke.

"That would be, SO, awesome!"

My heart sunk, "Wait, so, it isn't true? There's no liquor cabinet, no mini-bar?" I pouted, slightly disappointed. I wondered where Kunsel found his sources.

He shook his head, a sheepishly dreamy smile on his face, "Nah, yo. You must be thinking about the boss-man's stash. Now his HQ has got the hook-ups. Absolutely amazing."

"Oh," I stepped away from the desk in front of me, my body dropping slightly with the disappointing news, "But they say that you in particular take advantage of the Turk's so-called liquor cabinet. That you can't work to your full potential without a buzz on."

Reno swung his feet off of the desk in one movement, miraculously without knocking any of the desks contents on the floor. He looked slightly surprised, a crease in his forehead in slight confusion.

"No way, yo," he sounded the most dignified I had ever heard him in the short time I had known him, "I mean, Shiva knows I love a drink-"

"Or ten." He shot me a mischievous smile and nodded once in agreement.

"But never on the job, yo."

"Hm," Looks like I had hit a dead end.

"But, hey," he said, pulling me out of my thoughtful stupor, "I could still help you out. We may not have our own bar, but the Turks are notorious drinkers. We get access to the best bars all over the globe, yo. And I, personally, am quite cozy with a very friendly barmaid in Sector 8. She'd be happy to help me, help you out." He was starting to look a little seedy at the mention of the barmaid and I rolled my eyes at the way he had raised one of his eye-brows and swung his legs back on top of the desk in front of him, leaning back and fixing me with a look, I assumed, he thought was nothing short of seductive.

"Yeah, I'm not going to ask," I said, stopping his little fantasy short and denying him the opportunity to go into his sexual endeavours. He looked visibly disappointed. "But thanks, Reno. Shall we discuss payment?" I leant into the desk, hands palm down in front of me again in what I hoped was an authoritative way, "And if you mention a threesome, I will physically hu-"

"RENO!"

I swung around in fright and was met with a familiar figure, but who I had never been that close to before.

"Tseng, yo." Reno leant back even further in his chair and sent a lazy two-fingered salute towards Tseng who looked less than impressed. His eyes narrowed slightly. I wondered how he could look so angry, yet somehow, almost calm at the same time. It was scary – like he bottled up the full brunt of his anger and could explode at any moment. He was meant to be very stoic I had heard. I guess Reno just had that effect on just about anyone.

"Reno," he repeated - his voice dangerously calm and low, "You missed our meeting with Rufus. Cissnei informs me that you I would find you in here. Get your feet off my desk." He said the last part slowly and with emphasis on each syllable. It seemed to do the trick; Reno sprung to his feet, but not before finally sweeping the files and other paperwork off of the desk – as well as an assortment of important looking trinkets which looked personal and most definitely had sentimental value. Tseng closed his eyes, as if he were counting down mentally in his head. Reno seemed to share the same thought and made a leap away from the desk and towards the entrance of the office, giving me a push in the same direction.

"No payment," he called out as we entered the foyer and he rushed past me and towards the lifts, "Just make sure I'm invited to this party, yooooo!" And then he was gone, disappearing into a lift which closed instantly behind him. I shook my head in amusement. Then my eyes widened in realisation.

If I wasn't late for work before, I was definitely late for work now!

* * *

Reno actually really reminds me of a guy I work with. But his hair isn't as cool.


End file.
